Azul Escuro
by Debi Kvothe
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Quando Scorpius Malfoy entrou na vida de Albus Potter, jamais imaginou aonde aquela amizade acabaria.
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora**: Debí Kvothe  
><strong>Shipper<strong>: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. Apenas a história é minha.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Azul Escuro<br>**Às vezes, a melhor maneira de se encontrar é se perder na vida de alguém.

**x**

"Ouvi o pessoal comentando que a sua dupla em física avançada vai ser aquele garoto novato. Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus Potter olhou para o amigo Teddy Lupin com uma sobrancelha erguida no mesmo instante em que alcançavam o jardim do colégio.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Pensando por alguns segundos, completou: "Aquele garoto loiro?"

"Esse mesmo" Concordou o amigo, colocando uma das mãos no bolso da calça enquanto observava, de longe, Lily Luna. Talvez se Albus olhasse melhor, pudesse perceber que não era um olhar qualquer.

"Contanto que ele seja inteligente e não prejudique minhas notas, por mim tudo bem" Dando de ombros, voltou o olhar para o pequeno panfleto que havia ganhado alguns minutos antes, contendo o horário de suas matérias para aquele bimestre. Mas Teddy notou que uma leve tensão tomou conta de seus ombros. Albus odiava ter que interagir com pessoas novas, ou sair da rotina que já tinha traçado. "Mas o que aconteceu com McLaggen?"

"Parece que ele foi transferido para uma escola em New York" Teddy explicou displicente, erguendo um pouco os ombros e balançando os cabelos quando passaram ao lado do grupinho de garotas do primeiro ano, amigas de Lily. Albus o olhou demoradamente, tentando entender alguma coisa.

"Você está com dor nas costas?" Perguntou delicadamente, colocando a mão no ombro direito do amigo como se assim pudesse fazer a dor passar.

"Oh" Teddy corou um pouco e sorriu amarelo, se afastando das mãos do amigo. "Não é nada."

"Malfoy..." Albus repetiu o sobrenome do garoto lentamente, sentindo-o deslizar em sua língua. "Meu pai já comentou sobre esse assunto em casa."

"Com certeza já" Teddy concordou, sorrindo de leve enquanto o amigo o olhava com atenção "Draco Malfoy, pai de Scorpius, estudou com Harry na escola, os dois são da mesma época"

"Oh" Fez Albus, franzindo o cenho. Tinha a impressão que deixara alguma coisa de fora. Teddy pareceu perceber também, pois sorriu novamente.

"Eles eram inimigos" Concluiu por fim, enquanto ambos saíam pela quadra de esportes e se desviavam de algumas bolas do time de basquete. "Se odiavam mutuamente, pelo que parece. O tio Ron me contou a história uma vez, enquanto mostrava umas fotos de um álbum que achou em algumas caixas antigas, na mudança."

"Mas porque eles se odiavam?" Quis saber o garoto, finalmente guardando os horários das aulas dentro do bolso.

"Não sei exatamente... Essa parte ficou meio implícita. Mas parece que o Harry se recusou a aceitar a amizade dele quando criança e desde então ambos vivem uma guerrinha"

"Que infantil!" Albus exclamou, imaginando seu pai discutindo com alguém por um motivo tão bobo. Harry raramente se irritava.

"Imagino que para crianças isso é motivo o suficiente" Teddy disse sabiamente.

"Mas era de se esperar que os dois superassem isso, com o passar do tempo."

"Sei que o tio Ron não gosta dele" Constatou, soltando uma exclamação exasperada quando uma bola quase o acertou. "Minha mãe comentou que esse Malfoy humilhava-o diariamente, por ser amigo do Harry. Despeito, em minha opinião. Mas é normal que você tenha ouvido o nome dele, os Malfoy tem sido assunto lá em casa todos os dias. Voltaram a pouco tempo da França, pelo que entendi." Teddy soltou um suspiro. "Mas concordo com você, eles já deveriam ter superado." E sorriu.

"O que eles foram fazer na França?"

"Não sei direito" Teddy falou, com ar pensativo. "Parece que o filho deles tinha algum problema sério de saúde, ou algo assim."

"Scorpius?" Albus perguntou curioso.

"Sim, é o único filho deles. Mas como você vai ser a dupla dele, pode perguntar."

"Não seria uma conversa muito animada, você não acha?_"_

Teddy riu, dando de ombros.

"Foi só uma idéia"

"Suas idéias são péssimas, Lupin. Guarde-as pra si da próxima vez."

Teddy o ignorou solenemente, e Albus soltou um gemido baixo, batendo na testa com uma das mãos.

"Acho que esqueci meu armário aberto" Disse antes de dar meia volta e correr para dentro do colégio.

Teddy suspirou, lembrando que Albus fechara o armário e o verificara pelo menos três vezes antes de acompanhá-lo para fora.

**x**

"Você conhece Draco Malfoy?"

Albus observou o pai erguer os olhos do jornal que lia para olhá-lo expressão concentrada.

Naquele horário apenas ambos tomavam café. Harry se separara de Ginny fazia alguns anos e James estava dormindo profundamente no quarto, roncando tão alto que dava para ouvi-lo da mesa, do outro lado da casa.

"Sim, eu o conheço." Harry respondeu finalmente, fechando o jornal sobre a mesa e olhando para o Albus. Ele tinha essa mania, de sempre dar total atenção para os filhos quando estes o dirigiam à palavra. Albus tinha a ligeira impressão que era pelo fato de vê-los apenas nos finais de semanas e feriados, após o divorcio.

"É verdade que vocês dois são inimigos?"

Harry não disse nada por vários segundos, apenas fixou os olhos nos verdes idênticos aos seus.

"Bem" começou um pouco hesitante, como se pensasse em uma resposta apropriada. "Não é exatamente _inimigos_, se você entende. É mais como uma rixa infantil que tínhamos quando crianças, e apenas por sermos idiotas o suficiente para implicar um com o outro por coisas sem importância nenhuma. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, nós não somos, mas _já_ fomos. Draco é um conhecido de anos que se mudou pra França há algum tempo atrás-"

"Eu sei..."

"... porque estava passando por alguns problemas, e desde então" continuou Harry, ignorando a interrupção do filho "perdemos contato. Mas agora ele voltou e até tomamos um café juntos, porque somos homens crescidos e sem tempo pra briguinhas infantis."

"Por quais problemas ele está passando?" Perguntou curioso, observando o pai atentamente.

"É um problema com o filho" disse Harry sem se aprofundar muito. "Mas parece que já está tudo sob controle."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus indagou, lembrando do garoto loiro de sua escola. Nunca havia realmente parado para pensar nele antes, era indiferente à sua presença. Se soubesse que ele não era apenas mais um novo garoto em sua turma, teria o observado melhor.

"Sim" Harry olhou para o filho sorrindo. "Vocês são amigos? Sei que ele está estudando na mesma escola que você..."

"Ah, não" Albus não notou que o pai parecia levemente decepcionado com a resposta. Mas franziu a testa, lembrando das palavras de Teddy. "Mas parece que ele vai ser minha dupla de física avançada."

"Isso é ótimo, Al! Seja legal com ele, sim? Seria muito bom se vocês se tornassem amigos. Ele se mudou há pouco tempo e não deve ter se estabelecido direito ainda."

Albus revirou os olhos e mordeu a língua antes de dar uma resposta mal criada. Seu pai, às vezes, agia como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade e estivesse na pré-escola.

"Claro" Disse com indiferença calculada, mexendo seu café – já frio –, com uma colher de prata pela décima vez antes de desistir de tomá-lo e se despedir do pai, andando em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho antes de voltar para casa da mãe.

**x**

Albus entrou para a turma de física avançada porque queria trabalhar com Física Teórica e Experimental, o que era uma grande ironia, pois até seus treze anos de idade simplesmente não se interessava pela matéria. Sempre que possível, copiava os deveres de sua prima Rose ou de Teddy por simples desinteresse. Albus odiava novas experiências, odiava sair de sua rotina habitual – e não se importava quando as pessoas diziam que havia _alguma coisa_ errada com ele por isso.

Ele descobriu, com o passar do tempo, que tinha uma memória incrível, fotográfica, pelo que ouvira dizer. Era um garoto muito inteligente, se comparado aos amigos de turma, e sabia disso. Uma Prof. de Química, na sexta série, também percebeu, e após fazer uma prova que para os padrões de garotos de quatorze anos era considerada praticamente impossível, surgiu a oportunidade de entrar para completar a escola em um curso avançado de um ano e ir direto para a Faculdade, aos quinze.

Seu pai o apoiou, como sempre, e parecia sinceramente orgulhoso do filho por esse feito. Era raro encontrar garotos superdotados como ele, mas Albus se recusou veementemente a entrar para faculdade aos quinze. Queria ser um garoto normal, completar o fundamental e o superior como seus primos – as únicas pessoas com quem tinha relações sociais, pois se conheciam desde pequenos.

Nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê, mas se sentia inquietamente mal sempre que estava na presença de pessoas que não eram de seu círculo social – como seus pais e primos. Suas mãos começavam a tremer, sua voz saía baixa demais, o sangue zumbia em seus ouvidos e não conseguia fixar o olhar de ninguém por mais de cinco segundos.

Albus dizia que era apenas timidez, quando seus pais e primos pareciam preocupados. E logicamente pensou no quão idiota era seu pai quando começou a desconfiar que ele fosse autista. Ele até riu de Harry (por mais mórbido que pudesse parecer) quando o médico dissera que Albus não poderia ser autista, uma vez que seu intelecto, fala e desenvolvimento comportamental (na medida do possível) eram normais e até mais afiados que a da maioria das pessoas. No fim descobriu ser outra coisa, e apesar de não ser pior que autismo, Albus achou o diagnóstico ridículo. Era apenas um garoto normal, melhor que os outros, sim, mas normal.

"Você vai se sentir bem com a sua dupla de física avançada? Se quiser posso pedir para o Prof. Snape que você fique sozinho..." Albus não notou a preocupação mais que palpável na voz do amigo, apenas olhava com desinteresse para o quadro de aulas fixado à parede, procurando seus horários de aula.

"Estou perfeitamente bem, Lupin." Albus respondeu com indiferença, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo quadro e confirmando pela quarta vez se a sala era mesmo a que tinha escrito em um pedaço de papel. Após guardar o lápis dentro do bolso de trás da calça, se virou para o amigo. "Qual o problema?"

"Nenhum" Teddy disse em um suspiro, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e observando o rosto impassível do primo com hesitação. "Quer companhia até sua classe?"

"Não" Respondeu o moreno imediatamente, sem perceber a expressão preocupação de Teddy. "Sei exatamente onde ela fica."

"Tudo bem então, Al. Até mais"

Teddy Lupin ignorou deliberadamente quando Albus torceu o nariz ao uso de seu apelido, sumindo de vista. Teddy se virou no corredor, procurando desesperadamente por uma cabeleira louro-platinada em meio ao caos de pessoas que passavam, em busca de suas salas e empurrando Teddy sem a menor cerimônia, que estava em frente ao quadro de avisos, tampando a visão.

Fez um agradecimento silencioso a Deus quando avistou Scorpius Malfoy com um ar de tédio, parecendo esperar que a aglomeração de pessoas em frente ao quadro diminuísse um pouco antes de tentar ver em quais salas ficaria.

"Sala 4B às 08h40, Física Avançada." Disse Teddy para o garoto, que se virou com uma sobrancelha erguida, como se duvidasse que as palavras tivessem sido dirigidas a ele.

"Pois não?" Scorpius olhou Teddy de cima a baixo antes de lhe dirigir a palavra, com um olhar crítico e o nariz torcido em desgosto. Talvez fosse apenas pela mania louca de sempre pintar os cabelos de cores vibrantes, ou apenas herança de família, pensou desanimado.

"Você será dupla de Física Avançada com um amigo meu" Falou Teddy com simplicidade, ignorando o ar avaliativo do outro. "E antes que você entrasse na sala, queria conversar com você sobre ele."

"Eu não sei quais foram as mentiras que te contaram sobre a minha família" começou Scorpius, com um ar ligeiramente revoltado "mas saiba que eu não trouxe uma faca dentro da mochila para esfaquear seu amigo durante a aula, então pode poupar sua saliva."

Scorpius estava prestes a dar as costas para Teddy quando ele lhe segurou pelo braço, o impedindo de dar mais qualquer passo.

"Sua família não tem nada a ver com o assunto, Malfoy" Teddy fechou os olhos alguns segundos à procura de paciência, enquanto o loiro se voltava, afastando a mão que o segurava com um tapa. "É sobre Albus."

"Estou atrasado" ele disse com voz arrastada, ajeitando melhor a mochila sobre os ombros e cruzando os braços sobre o peito "então fale logo."

"Albus é _especial_..."

"O que um deficiente mental faz na aula de Física Avançada?" Scorpius o cortou, parecendo curioso.

"Ele não é deficiente mental" Teddy disse com convicção, usando toda sua paciência para não socar o garoto e tirar àquele ar arrogante de sua expressão. "Há alguns anos ele foi diagnosticado com uma Síndrome e por isso pode parecer meio... _indiferente_ as coisas ao redor. Eu só queria que você tivesse paciência com ele, e que não o julgasse quando ele fizer algo estranho, ou fora dos padrões convencionais. Você pode fazer isso?"

Scorpius parecia horrorizado agora.

"Ele é _indiferente_?" Scorpius olhou ao redor, como se esperasse ver Albus saindo de alguma sala de aula com uma arma na mão. "Como assim _indiferente_? Ele é perigoso? Porque, sinceramente, acabei de escapar da morte e..."

"Não, ele não é perigoso" Falou Teddy com indulgência, revirando um pouco os olhos. "Na verdade, eu duvido que ele troque uma palavra se quer com você, apenas não force, tudo bem? Você precisa ter paciência, apenas isso."

O loiro ainda parecia um pouco inseguro, olhando para Teddy como se ele fosse algum psicopata. "Eu só espero que ele não tente nada contra mim, vou apenas ignorá-lo."

"Perfeito!" Teddy parecia positivamente aliviado ao ouvir a sentença, e lhe piscou um olho antes de dar as costas e sumir entre a aglomeração de pessoas apressadas nos corredores da escola.

Scorpius suspirou baixinho, afastando os cabelos do rosto e andando em direção ao quadro de avisos. Sua vida não poderia estar melhor. Começar em uma escola nova no meio do ano não é exatamente o que ele chamava de excitante, e ter como dupla algum lunático na aula de Física Avançada piorava ainda mais sua situação. Era péssimo na matéria e contava com sua dupla para ensiná-lo, uma vez que seu pai fazia questão que ele a cursasse.

Suspirando mais uma vez, foi sua vez de se perder entre as pessoas em direção à sala de aula.

**x**

Quando o garoto de cabelo multicor falou sobre o tal de Albus ser _indiferente_, não imaginou que fosse tão ao pé da letra assim. O garoto realmente era. Não dirigira um único olhar para Scorpius durante toda a aula – ou para qualquer outra pessoa além do professor –, e ambos estavam sentados lado a lado na mesa. Ele parecia inquieto, e o loiro notou que ele fazia alguns gestos repetitivos e quase obsessivos, como sempre colocar os tubos de ensaios sobre o mesmo lugar – nenhum centímetro a menos –, e deixar a letra em seu caderno cuidadosamente do mesmo tamanho, e a mania quase irritante de ajeitar o cabelo, mesmo não havendo nenhum fio fora do lugar.

Diferente de como Scorpius poderia imaginar de alguém como ele, Albus não fazia o tipo _nerd_. Pelo menos não diretamente. Ele se vestia como qualquer outro aluno, não usava óculos ou parecia ser algum tipo de viciado em videogames. Apesar de o loiro ter notado que sua mochila era do _Flash_, da _Liga da Justiça_. E mesmo achando notavelmente ridículo um garoto do terceiro ano usar uma mochila de Super-Herói, não achava tão estranho ele gostar de HQs. Até Scorpius tinha alguns! Tudo bem que estava em uma caixa em seu guarda-roupa e que não mexia neles há anos, e na mudança para Londres apenas voltou a guardá-lo, sem nem abrir... Mas mesmo assim ele tinha, e não conseguia nem pensar em jogá-los fora.

O Professor Snape, de Física, passou um trabalho para a dupla, ao fim da aula, e Scorpius suspirou. Que o multicores o perdoasse, mas não tiraria uma nota ruim apenas por seu amigo ser algum tipo de retardado mental. Virou-se para o lado, disposto a lhe perguntar como fariam o trabalho, e se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com os olhos mais verdes que já havia visto na vida.

Eram realmente verdes. Uma cor que Scorpius nunca havia visto antes. O garoto tinha olhos grandes e cílios longos, quase femininos, o que não fazia juz à sua aparência, uma vez que cada feição de seu rosto era bastante masculina e definida, como os maxilares firmes, as sobrancelhas grossas e uma barba rasa que crescia em seu queixo.

"Eu farei o trabalho sozinho" O moreno disse apenas, e ele não olhava nos olhos de Scorpius, mas sim para um ponto de seu pescoço, parecendo um pouco alheio. Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o garoto saltou do banco, colocou a mochila sobre o ombro e lhe deu as costas.

Ele vestia uma camisa quadriculada que estava enrolada até seus cotovelos e uma calça jeans colada às pernas e quadris. Scorpius imaginou se alguém, ao vê-lo a primeira vez, pensaria que ele tinha alguma Síndrome.

Com um suspiro derrotado, pegou a mochila que estava no chão e saiu da sala, partindo para a próxima aula.

**x**

"Pai"

Draco Malfoy levantou o olhar para o filho e ergueu uma sobrancelha. O loiro estava no jardim dando algumas instruções para o Jardineiro, já que Astória ainda estava na França resolvendo algumas poucas coisas pendentes.

"Olá, Scorpius. Chegou cedo..." Comentou, dispensando o homem com o aceno de mão. O Jardineiro já tinha certa idade, e Scorpius ignorou a expressão contrariada em seu rosto quando Draco lhe deu as costas. Não se achava mais empregados descentes, hoje em dia.

"Minha última aula foi cancelada." Disse enquanto seguia o pai para dentro de casa. "Queria perguntar algo."

"Pergunte" Incitou o pai, parando a meio caminho do corredor para olhar o filho.

"Você conhece o Sr. Potter, não é?"

Draco arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha e seus lábios se crisparam levemente.

"Infelizmente."

Scorpius rolou os olhos.

"Você sabe se o filho dele sofre de algum problema, trauma, transtorno ou síndrome?"

"Os Weasleys sofrem de tudo isso, querido" disse Draco com falso pesar, colocando um dos braços em volta do ombro do filho e voltando a caminhar. "Mas não se preocupe, não é contagioso."

"Pai!" Repreendeu o garoto, e Draco riu de leve, as feições ficando mais suaves.

"Eu não sei se ele sofre ou não, mas sua avó, que é prima do padrinho dele, comentou uma vez que os Potter suspeitavam que ele fosse autista. Mas era apenas uma suspeita que se mostrou sem cabimento nenhum." Draco disse lentamente, franzindo a testa antes de continuar, como se lembrasse de algo intrigante. "Ele é superdotado, o Black adora dizer isso. Ele recebeu um convite para entrar na Faculdade aos quinze anos..."

"Qual faculdade?"

"Harvard."

Os lábios de Scorpius se partiram em incredulidade.

"Você tá brincando!"

"Estou falando muito sério, querido. Então autismo ele definitivamente não tem."

"Então ele é louco" Constatou Scorpius, ainda boquiaberto. "Porque ele recusou ir pra Harvard?"

"Isso você teria que perguntar pra ele..."

"Como _você_ sabe dessas coisas?" Quis saber o garoto, erguendo a sobrancelha de uma maneira idêntica ao pai.

"Saiu no jornal alguns anos atrás..." Draco falou sem se aprofundar muito no assunto, fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos. "Sua avó me mandou o jornal com a notícia, estávamos na França."

"Inacreditável" Comentou o garoto, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Ele é tão esquisito."

"... Com o pai que tem..."

"Ele é minha dupla de Física Avançada. Um garoto de cabelo colorido me parou e disse que ele tem alguma Síndrome, mas não entrou em detalhes. Será que é algo sério?"

"Duvido que seja" Falou Draco com desinteresse, se afastando do filho e sentando-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, observando Scorpius atentamente. "Potter vive pelas crias dele, e ele estava bem tranqüilo quando o vi. Deve ser só alguma crise adolescente..."

"Não sei, o garoto parecia _realmente_ preocupado..."

"Para adolescentes tudo é o fim do mundo" Draco explicou, balando um pouco a cabeça. "Porque está tão interessado nele?"

"Sei lá" respondeu com sinceridade, deixando os ombros caírem. "Ele me pareceu tão... _sozinho_."

"Se ele é sozinho, Scorpius, é por opção. Ele tem mais primos do que os coelhos."

Scorpius sorriu indulgente.

"O que você tanto tem contra os Weasleys?"

Draco resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e pegou um livro que estava apoiado no braço da poltrona, o abriu e começou a ler, ignorando o filho. Scorpius pensou em lhe dizer que o livro estava de cabeça pra baixo, mas apenas deu de ombros e saiu saltitante da sala, o nome Albus momentaneamente esquecido.

**x**

Scorpius se orgulhava por ser alguém considerado paciente.

Bom, ele era paciente, se comparado às outras pessoas de sua faixa etária de idade. Muitas vezes o loiro pensava que seu pai deveria agradecer todos os dias por ter um filho como ele.

Definitivamente deveria.

O filho dos Goyle era um demônio encarnado, na sincera opinião do garoto. Ele tinha um ar arrogante e passou a infância inteira implicando com garotos mais novos, assediando garotas que não lhe queriam e Scorpius chegou a descobrir, uma vez, que ele se metera com drogas e que quase havia sido espancado quando deu uma de valente pra cima do traficante com quem conseguira o pó.

Uma semana depois o homem estava morto.

Não que Scorpius ligasse uma coisa à outra, mas era muito suspeito.

Tinha a filha de Pansy, amiga de seu pai. Ela era notavelmente bonita, cursava faculdade de direito, tinha um estágio em uma empresa de prestigio e com certeza uma estrada de oportunidades.

Bem, na verdade ela_teria_, se não houvesse engravidado a alguns meses de um homem que, como os pais descobriram, a espancava periodicamente. E o pior na visão de Scorpius, que simpatizava com a garota, era o fato de que uma mulher como ela, sempre tão independente, inteligente e com um filho no ventre, não conseguia deixá-lo e fugira com ele.

Essas eram coisas que ele não conseguia compreender. Ele acreditava no poder no amor, mas se ele fosse mútuo. Não era como se um cara que batia em uma mulher grávida soubesse o significado disso.

Scorpius, entretanto, nunca espancou ninguém (pelo menos não sem motivos), nunca se envolveu com qualquer tipo de droga (o que ele achava uma tremenda idiotice, com todas as informações que havia sobre o mal que elas causavam), nunca assediou alguma garota que parecia não lhe querer, nunca namorou alguém que lhe batia periodicamente e, Graças aos Céus, nunca havia engravidado.

Adicionando à lista que ele era um estudante com notas ótimas e um futuro fisioterapeuta, era de se imaginar que Draco Malfoy agradecia a Deus todos os dias por tê-lo como filho. Apesar de Scorpius ter suas dúvidas se ele acreditava ou não em Deus.

O fato era que, como todo bom garoto, Scorpius também tinha paciência, pois sem paciência nos dias atuais não se chegava a lugar nenhum.

Mas ele começava a mandar para o inferno todos os seus anos de treinamento de _como não matar alguém que te irrita_ quando tinha aulas com Albus Potter. Ficar ao lado dele era mais frustrante que uma namorada virgem em começo de namoro. Mais frustrante do que o time adversário fazer um gol quando o seu está a um passo da desclassificação. Mais frustrante do que sua mãe quando briga com seu pai e desconta em você. Enfim, era basicamente isso.

Scorpius tentara, nas primeiras aulas, começar assuntos _casuais_. Como sobre o fato do Prof. Snape sempre usar preto e parecer algum tipo de vampiro que estuda em uma escola para conseguir a fixa de suas futuras presas (não nessas palavras), e em como o dia estava quente, ou frio, ou como o clima estava agradável para ir ao parque. Ou simplesmente encher o saco, perguntando se ele gostava de HQs para receber um olhar atravessado em seguida.

Basicamente, por mais infantil que fosse, Scorpius aprendera a tentar irritar Albus propositalmente, como reflexo de sua própria frustração. E não podia negar que era divertido, às vezes.

"Você percebeu como o Snape está inquieto e irritado hoje?" Indagou Scorpius para Albus, sentado a seu lado anotando algumas palavras que Snape dizia. Ele não se dignou nem a olhá-lo. "Eu poderia apostar um dos braços que aconteceu alguma coisa com sua futura presa e ele não conseguiu sugar o sangue dela. E agora ele tem que começar o trabalho todo desde o começo, descobrir tudo sobre a pessoa, sua rotina, e então... PÁ!"

Albus soltou um suspiro cansado, sem desviar os olhos de seu caderno.

"Hoje está sol, acho que amanhã vou jogar paintball com uns amigos que me chamaram" Scorpius comentou, com o inicio de animação na voz. "Você já jogou?" sem esperar resposta – que sabia que não viria –, continuou: "Eu sempre sou pego nos primeiros minutos e minha mira não é das melhores, mas é um bom desestressante. Você deveria tentar, sabe? Parece meio tenso."

"Não estou interessado, obrigado."

"Pois deveria, pegar sol é sempre bom. Você está muito branco. Qual foi a última vez que saiu pra se bronzear? Oh, não me diga que você_também_ é um vampiro! Talvez parente do Snape...?"

Albus mordeu o lábio inferior e Scorpius sabia que estava evitando lhe dar alguma resposta mal criada. Seu sorriso aumentou a proporções assustadoras. "Eu sou meio obcecado por vampiros! Vampiros _normais_, se é que me entende. Não que vampiros _sejam_ normais, mas, bem, esqueça. O importante é tenho uma amiga que é voluntária no St. Mungus e posso ver se ela consegue algum sangue coletado..."

"Eu não sou um vampiro" Albus finalmente respondeu, cruzando as pernas no banco alto do laboratório e apoiando o caderno sobre o balcão, se virando para Scorpius. "Você por acaso não se cansa de falar?"

"Bem... não exatamente"

Snape continuava a dar sua aula e Scorpius nem prestava atenção. Na verdade, não precisava, uma vez que Albus sempre fazia o dever sozinho. Não que ele gostasse disso, mas quando se ofereceu para ajudá-lo apenas recebeu um olhar atravessado.

"Você não deveria tentar puxar assunto com quem não está interessado" Constatou Albus sabiamente, tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão.

"Mas eu sei que você está interessado, e que se diverte muito na minha companhia."

"Estou rindo por dentro, se quer saber." Falou o moreno, sério. Inclinou-se sobre o balcão e voltou a olhar para Snape, ignorando Scorpius deliberadamente.

"Você deveria vir jogar Paintball comigo" Scorpius disse lentamente, também se inclinando e brincando com os dedos no tubo de ensaio que estava sobre a mesa. Albus não respondeu, apenas afastou suas mãos do objeto e voltou a arrumá-lo da mesma forma que estava antes.

Scorpius queria aprender Física Avançada, e a única maneira de fazê-lo era se tornando amigo de Albus, assim os dois poderiam fazer os trabalhos juntos e, com sorte, o garoto poderia até lhe ensinar. Afinal, era superdotado e poderia estar na Faculdade agora, se quisesse.

"Eu posso passar na sua casa para te buscar, se quiser. Só não garanto que você vai chegar lá vivo, consegui minha carta recentemente." Continuou a falar, voltando a mexer no objeto apenas para irritá-lo.

Funcionou, pois o moreno afastou suas mãos com ainda mais determinação e lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. "Faça isso novamente e vou amarrar suas mãos."

Não que Scorpius estivesse com medo, mas preferiu deixar as mãos imóveis depois da advertência.

"Vamos, Albus. Prometo que pego leve com você"

"Não."

"O que você costuma fazer para se divertir? Talvez devêssemos ir a alguma loja de Gibis?"

Albus abriu a boca para responder, mas bem nesse momento o sinal do fim da aula tocou e ele pareceu realmente feliz por isso. Pulou da cadeira, pegou a mochila e antes que desse mais de dois passos, Scorpius disse:

"Estarei na sua casa amanhã às 16h00."

Albus não se virou ou deu qualquer indicio de tê-lo ouvido, mas não havia vitória sem luta.

**x**

Scorpius ouviu por exatas duas horas sobre o quão indigno os Potter poderiam ser. Começou com Draco falando de Ginevra Weasley – ele realmente gostava de falar mal dela –, e o quanto a família Weasley era perturbada mentalmente. Uma família de retardados, em suas palavras. Primeiro porque o melhor amigo de Harry, segundo ele, era um homem que cresceu por causa da fama dele na cidade, que teve os pais assassinados quando ainda era um bebê e quando cresceu fez todo o possível para conseguir vingar a morte deles, indo atrás de cada pista, por menor que ela fosse.

No fim, os assassinos acabaram o seqüestrando junto com metade da escola, e Harry, de uma maneira heróica, conseguiu salvar todos eles e junto com Ron e uma tal de Hermione, renderam os homens maus e o final foi feliz para sempre. Típico conto de crianças.

Draco Malfoy gostava de falar mal especialmente de Harry Potter, e por mais que ele dissesse regulamente que já havia esquecido a rixa infantil que eles tinham quando crianças era óbvio que Harry ainda o irritava muito.

Scorpius nunca se incomodava com isso, achava até engraçado, na verdade. Principalmente quando ele ficava desnorteado após falar mal dele de todas as formas possíveis.

Mas ele reforçou tudo o que dissera ao longo dos anos quando Scorpius pedira seu endereço para visitar Albus Potter.

Após ouvir o pai por tanto tempo, Scorpius estava aborrecido. E ficou ainda mais aborrecido quando estacionou em frente à casa dos Potter – e só havia conseguido sair de casa de carro quando concordara em ligar o GPS para que o pai soubesse onde ele estava, caso algum Weasley o sequestrasse para fins malignos –, e não encontrou Albus o esperando.

Segundo Draco, nos fins de semana Albus ficava na casa de Harry, então ele tinha que estar ali. O loiro não havia feito tanto pra nada.

Esperou por quinze minutos e o moreno não deu as caras e Scorpius, com resignação, desceu do carro e parou em frente à porta, ponderando se era uma boa ideia bater e pensando que seria muito mais excitante atirar pedrinhas na janela do quarto de Albus.

Desistiu da ideia quando percebeu que não sabia qual era sua janela, e após pensar no quão gay isso poderia parecer. E definitivamente quebrar o vidro da janela dele não parecia um bom jeito de iniciar uma amizade.

Hesitante, bateu na porta, com a esperança que ninguém ouvisse.

Scorpius imaginou muitas vezes como Harry Potter era fisicamente. A primeira coisa que descobriu, quando ele abriu a porta e o olhou com expressão intrigada, foi que Albus herdara seus olhos.

Tão verdes que chegavam a deixar qualquer um sem ar. Mesmo por trás de lentes, eram intensos.

Scorpius sabia que ele tinha a mesma idade de seu pai, quarenta anos, mas o tempo não parecia ter lhe feito mal, assim como não fizera a Draco. Ele tinha algumas rugas ao lado dos olhos, que ficavam mais evidentes quando sorria, como descobriu quando disse que queria ver Albus e que era _Scorpius_, filho de _Draco Malfoy_.

Potter usava uma calça folgada de moletom e uma blusa branca, seus cabelos eram tão bagunçados que o loiro se perguntou se era proposital, apenas para lhe dar um ar _descolado_.

"Albus não comentou que você vinha visitá-lo" Potter disse alegremente, dando passagem para Scorpius e fechando a porta em seguida.

"Ah, ele deve ter esquecido..." Comentou com desinteresse calculado, dando uma olhada rápida pela casa. Era a típica casa de um homem solteiro.

"Deve ser isso" concordou, indicando as escadas para Scorpius. "Pode subir, ele está no quarto. É a segunda porta à esquerda."

"Oh, obrigado."

Scorpius desejou que Harry subisse também e o anunciasse antes, assim Albus poderia dizer que estava dormindo, ou que não queria receber visitas... Começava a se arrepender de ter ido até sua casa.

Quando parou em frente à porta do quarto de Albus, respirou fundo e com um arroubo de coragem bateu a porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Foi a primeira pergunta de Albus quando o avistou.

"Eu disse que vinha te buscar as 16h00" o loiro disse com simplicidade, dando de ombros. "Seu pai me mandou subir."

"Você não faz o tipo _invasor de propriedades_."

"Não tenha tanta certeza."

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha, e após olhar o corredor, deixou Scorpius entrar em seu quarto. "Não toque em nada."

Scorpius arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha ao olhar para o quarto de Albus. Era... _estranho_. A cama estava no centro do quarto, ao lado havia uma porta aberta que Scorpius identificou como o banheiro, do outro estava o closet e quase em todos os lugares da parede havia pôsteres de Super-Heróis. (_Spiderman, Batman, Watchman, Capitão-América, Flash, Mulher-Maravilha, Hulk_). Nos lugares onde não tinha nada colado era possível ver que seu quarto era pintado de um azul-esverdeado, e uma estante cheia de livros e gibis cobria quase toda uma parede, do lado contrário à cama.

"Acho que eu acertei ao perguntar se você preferia ir a uma loja de Gibis."

"Por mais surpreendente que possa parecer, Malfoy, eu não gostaria de ir a nenhum lugar com você." Disse Albus com indiferença, se sentando na cama.

"Nós combinamos de ir jogar Paintball!"

"_Você_ combinou de jogar Paintball com seus amigos." O moreno o corrigiu.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

"Porque você não quer ir? É só um jogo inofensivo." O loiro olhou fixamente para Albus, soltando um suspiro. "Por favor?" Insistiu.

"Eu não vou ir jogar Paintball." Albus disse lentamente, com expressão de tédio.

Scorpius respirou fundo, buscando paciência.

"Tudo bem então... Vamos para qualquer outro lugar, você pode escolher."

"Porque você quer tanto sair comigo? Eu não sei se ficou explicito ou não, mas talvez eu precise ser mais direto: eu _não_ gosto de você."

O loiro se ofendeu, abrindo ligeiramente os lábios em descrença. Como alguém podia não gostar dele? Talvez Albus já tivesse tido algumas atitudes indiferentes, mas o multicor mesmo havia dito que era parte da Síndrome dele!

"Porque você não gosta de mim?" Resolveu perguntar por fim.

Albus pareceu pensativo por alguns momentos.

"Você é nariz em pé" constatou, olhando para Scorpius com curiosidade. "Fala demais..."

"... Isso não é exatamente um defeito..."

"É irritante na maior parte do tempo, não presta atenção nas aulas, é egocêntrico e inconveniente."

Scorpius discordava de tudo o que o outro dissera, mas preferiu não retrucar.

"Talvez você possa me ajudar a mudar." Falou o loiro com o inicio de um sorriso, tentando fazer uma expressão de cachorro sem dono que sempre funcionava com o pai. Albus não pareceu se abalar.

"Seria algo difícil..."

"Eu sei que você é capaz."

Scorpius perceberia, com o passar do tempo, que Albus adorava desafios.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito sair com você. Sem o Paintball, mas você escolhe."

"Pode deixar comigo." Piscando, Scorpius deixou-se guiar para fora do quarto.

**x**

"Você falou sério quando disse que tirou sua carta recentemente?"

Scorpius identificou medo real por trás das palavras de Albus e quase sorriu, pensando em como seria legal tentar assustá-lo e inventar algumas mentirinhas para sua diversão particular. Estava quase abrindo a boca para responder algo bem assustador como _eu ainda não tenho carta_ quando pensou melhor e refletiu que essa não era uma boa maneira para começar uma amizade.

"Faz pouco tempo, Albus, mas meu pai só me deixou pegar em um carro sozinho quando tinha plena consciência que eu sabia dirigir perfeitamente. Ele me ama demais, entende? Eu sou muito precioso."

"_Egocêntrico_" Citou Albus sabiamente, colocando o cinto de segurança.

Scorpius mordeu a língua para não retrucar. Havia mesmo sido um comentário egocêntrico.

"Mas então, do que você gosta de fazer...?"

"... poderia te responder o que eu não gosto, e definitivamente sair com Scorpius Malfoy estaria no topo da lista."

"Bom" ignorando-o solenemente, o loiro ligou o carro. "O céu é o limite!"²

"Isso não é algo legal pra se dizer quando se está no carro com alguém que não confia nos seus dotes como motorista e está relutante."

"Oh, então você acredita que quando morrer vai pro _céu_? Pensei que pra você, ao morrer seu corpo poderia ser exposto aos raios gama e então iria ressuscitar e, sem motivo aparente, uma aranha vinda do nada poderia te morder e transformar em algum tipo de super-herói que salva donzelas indefesas no topo de prédios, que mesmo com poderes incríveis seria alérgico a uma pedrinha esquisita chamada Criptonerca."

"Chama-se Kryptonita e seu comentário foi muito equivocado além de extremamente mal articulado. _Inconveniente_."

"Você agora vai jogar baixo, não é? Usar tudo o que eu falo contra mim mesmo. Isso não é algo que um super-herói faça, Sr. Potter."

"Mesmo? Porque tenho a ligeira impressão que você está sendo _deliberadamente_ sarcástico comigo."

"Oh, _mesmo_? Como você desconfiou disso?" Scorpius perguntou irônico.

"No momento em que você juntou _Hulk, Superman_ e _Spiderman_na mesma frase."

"Para sua melhor compreensão, venho sendo sarcástico muito antes disso."

Albus cruzou os braços e ficou em silêncio, e Scorpius teve a ligeira impressão que ele parecia emburrado.

**x**

"Onde estamos?" Albus perguntou assim que desceu do carro.

Scorpius o olhou por alguns segundos, avaliando-o, antes de responder:

"Sei lá, eu apenas segui a estrada e achei que esse era um bom lugar."

"Quer dizer que quando você começou a dirigir não sabia aonde ia?"

"Não exatamente." Scorpius respondeu com espontaneidade, e Albus bufou, olhando ao redor.

O problema era que não havia nada ao redor. Havia a estrada, completamente silenciosa, e mais à frente um rio imenso, onde era possível ver uma floresta na outra margem. O chão era de terra e o cabelo de Albus parecia ouro à luz do crepúsculo.

Ignorando que o cenário era bem inspirador para assassinos e estupradores, Scorpius tentou relaxar.

"Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei sair com você?" Albus resmungou, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Ele vestia calças jeans e um All Star surrado, sua blusa era verde e combinava com seus olhos. Scorpius pensou em dizer que ele parecia uma criança, mas guardou silêncio.

"Ah, vamos aproveitar esse tempo juntos para nos conhecermos melhor. Você me ignora noventa por cento das vezes que falo com você."

"Tenho motivos pra isso" Disse Albus com simplicidade, o olhando demoradamente. "Você não teria algum tipo de fetiche em transar no meio do nada, certo? Estou começando a ficar com medo de estar perto de você."

Scorpius sorriu.

"Não era pra você ter descoberto esse meu segredo ainda..." Os olhos de Albus se estreitaram perigosamente. "Pensando bem, Albus, você não deveria aceitar convites de garotos que não conhece direito e que aparecem na sua casa sem autorização. Eu poderia ser algum estuprador, ou um Serial Killer. Ou um médico louco a procura de órgãos saudáveis para vender no mercado negro."

"Meu pai não deixaria você entrar no meu quarto se não tivesse certeza que você não é perigoso. Ele era policial, mas abandonou a polícia depois que levou um tiro e quase morreu."

"Uau, Harry Potter era policial?" Scorpius indagou excitado. Era a primeira vez que arrancava alguma coisa de Albus.

"Sim" disse com desinteresse. "Ele comentou comigo que seu pai sabe disso, foi o Sr. Malfoy quem salvou a vida dele."

"Ah" Exclamou Scorpius com orgulho, estufando quase inconscientemente o peito. "Meu pai é um ótimo médico. Mas ele nunca disse que tratou do seu pai. Na verdade, ele não parece gostar muito dele."

"Eles eram inimigos quando mais novos" Comentou Albus, lembrando das palavras de Teddy. "Vai ver ele era tão irritante quanto você."

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

"Você não perde a chance, não é?"

Albus deu de ombros.

"Apenas para que você não se esqueça."

"Você vai acabar gostando de mim, vai ver só." Citou Scorpius com segurança, olhando o garoto fixamente. "Eu sou cativante."

"E absurdamente irônico." Falou, olhando para o chão de terra como se cogitasse a possibilidade de se sentar.

"Ei, eu não fui irônico! Eu realmente sou cativamente, minha mãe me diz isso todos os dias."

Albus crispou o lábio inferior e olhou para Scorpius, parecendo resoluto.

"Quando você teve a brilhante ideia de nos trazer até aqui pensou aonde íamos nos sentar?"

"Não" disse Scorpius com um sorriso. "Não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui. Só por algumas horas, até o Prof. Snape dormir."

"O quê?" Exclamou Albus, confuso. "O que o Prof. Snape tem a ver com isso?"

"Paciência é uma virtude, meu caro. Você achou mesmo que te conhecendo como já conheço iria te trazer para algum lugar sem um planejamento adiantado? Hoje irei te provar que Snape é realmente um vampiro."

Albus parecia positivamente aterrorizado.

"Onde eu fui me meter?" Gemeu, fechando os olhos.

"Temos dezesseis anos, precisamos ter loucuras para contar aos nossos filhos."

Albus o ignorou o resto da noite.

**x**

"Todas as janelas estão apagadas, tenho noventa e sete por cento de certeza que ele já foi dormir."

Albus gemeu no assento ao lado, afundando no estofado do carro.

"Por favor, me diga que você não vai invadir a casa dele."

Scorpius estacionou o carro em frente à propriedade de Snape, que ficava perto da estrada onde tinham parado antes. A casa era razoavelmente simples, com um portão de metal e, Albus teve que admitir, parecia estranhamente fantasmagórica. Uma neblina suspeita cobria as redondezas e corvos voavam sobre o telhado, e a vegetação que crescia ao longo da propriedade dava um ar de _Mansão Mal Assombrada_ a casa.

"Acalme-se, Albus, você está muito tenso." Aconselhou o loiro, soltando o cinto de segurança e olhando a casa pela janela. "Isso parece um filme de terror."

Scorpius abriu a porta do carro e saltou pra fora, dando a volta e obrigando Albus a fazer o mesmo. Seu All Star afundou na leve camada de lama que cobria a entrada e o moreno torceu o nariz.

"Lembre-me de nunca mais na vida sair com você." Vociferou Albus, com raiva. "Isso está virando um filme de terror. Literalmente."

"Shhh, quer acordar o Snape?" Censurou Scorpius, gesticulando com a mão. "Siga-me."

Albus o seguiu, mas Scorpius sabia que era apenas por falta de opção melhor, uma vez que ele parecia extremamente contrariado. Acabaram parando em baixo de um carvalho com folhas altas. Ao lado dele, havia um pequeno baú - do tamanho de um livro grosso - e uma pá.

"O que há aí dentro?" Perguntou Albus com curiosidade genuína.

"Está trancado, não vê?"

"O baú é seu" começou o moreno com objetividade "é de se supor que você saiba o que tem aí dentro."

"Bem, eu _não_ sei. Comprei na internet. O anúncio era interessante, dizia que é um desmascarador de vampiros."

"Você está zoando com a minha cara, não é?" Albus perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não, Albus. Estou falando sério."

Ele realmente parecia falar sério, e tinha uma expressão concentrada quando se abaixou e pegou o baú.

"E essa pá, porque diabo você precisa dela? Você não pretende matá-lo, certo?"

O corpo de Scorpius se sacudiu com uma risada silenciosa.

"É claro que não, idiota." Albus não parecia muito convencido, por isso Scorpius adicionou suavemente: "Pensei que seu pai soubesse que eu não era um assassino, serial killer e colecionador de órgãos."

Albus lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso" disse.

O loiro concordou, circulando novamente a casa e parando em frente às grades.

"Vamos pular" disse lentamente. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

Albus parecia a ponto de desmaiar.

"Podemos ser presos por isso, você sabia? Isso é invasão de propriedade."

"Estou ciente" disse o loiro com desinteresse, e com movimentos fluídos jogou o baú e a pá para o outro lado da grade. "Você primeiro" ordenou sorrindo de leve, parecendo excitado.

"Se isso for algum truque para me deixar preso com o Prof. Snape, eu te mato, Malfoy."

Scorpius revirou os olhos, dando um leve empurrão em Albus. "Não é nenhum truque. Minhas digitais estão na pá e no baú, caso alguém chame o FBI"

"Isso não tem a mínima graça."

"Sério? Eu acho exorbitantemente engraçado." Falou Scorpius com divertimento. "E seu pai é um ex-policial. Caso aconteça alguma coisa, ele pode conversar com alguns caras corruptos e nos tirar de lá."

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam e... Sabe, não vou perder meu tempo retrucando sobre esse comentário inútil."

"Essa conversa toda é inútil" observou Scorpius, colocando um dos braços sobre a cintura. "O que você está esperando para ir pro outro lado?"

Albus lhe lançou um olhar mortal antes de pular a grade, e Scorpius lamentou intimamente quando ele caiu de pés no chão, não de bunda ou de cara. Em poucos segundos, estava ao seu lado.

"Se o Snape nos pegar no flagra, você diz que queremos tirar uma dúvida do dever de casa" Scorpius disse com seriedade, lançando um olhar para a janela principal da casa.

"Você está falando sério?" Exclamou Albus, revoltado. "São onze da noite e invadimos a casa dele!"

Scorpius deu de ombros.

"Arranje uma desculpa melhor, então." Se abaixando para pegar os objetos do chão, Scorpius começou a cantar baixinho: "_My friend's got a girlfriend,_ _man, he hates that bitch..._"

"Você quer calar a boca?" Sussurrou Albus, segurando o braço de Scorpius. "Eu espero, _realmente_ espero, que ele não tenha cachorros."

"Relaxa, vampiros não gostam de cachorros. Pelo menos em _Crepúsculo_ eles não gostam." comentou, apertando os lábios. "Não que eu assista, mas..."

"Eu realmente não me importo com a sua opção sexual no momento, Malfoy..."

"Ei, eu não sou gay! Eu apenas sei por que minha mãe assiste e..."

"Droga, será que você poderia falar menos uma vez na vida?"

Scorpius, contrariado, parou de falar e começou a andar pelo quintal da propriedade do Snape com passos hesitantes. "Vamos enterrar perto da porta de entrada. O anuncio dizia que, ao pisar sobre o local onde o baú está enterrado, o vampiro vira cinzas." Sussurrou o loiro para Albus, que o olhava com expressão de pura descrença.

"Você não acredita _realmente_ nisso, acredita?"

"É claro que eu acredito, Albus. Paguei caro nisso." Confessou, puxando o moreno pela camisa até que estivessem perto da soleira da porta. As luzes da varanda estavam acessas e isso deixou Albus ainda mais hesitante.

Scorpius empurrou o baú para as mãos do moreno e enterrou a pá na terra, começando a cavar.

"Ele vai perceber que alguém cavou aí, Scorpius. E se ele desenterrar o baú? O que tem dentro dele?"

O uso de seu primeiro nome não passou despercebido ao loiro.

"Eu já disse que não sei o que tem aqui dentro, e ele não vai desenterrar o baú porque vai virar _cinzas_."

Albus bufou.

"Onde está a chave?"

"Não veio com chave" disse baixinho, e Albus sentiu uma súbita vontade de lhe bater com o baú que tinha nas mãos.

Algum tempo depois, quando julgou que já havia cavado o suficiente, jogou a pá ao lado.

"Droga, minhas costas estão doendo" Disse, gemendo de dor ao se erguer. "Vou precisar de uma massagem."

Albus não disse nada, apenas ergueu ligeiramente o nariz e torceu o lábio inferior.

"Você não está com raiva, está?"

Silêncio.

"Albus?"

Sem resposta.

"Tudo bem, desculpe-me sabe-se lá pelo quê. Não foi minha intenção chateá-lo." Scorpius exclamou, o olhando longamente. Albus se virou para olhá-lo.

"Você não tem mesmo a chave disso?" O moreno perguntou, indicando o baú.

"Não tenho." Mentiu o garoto, sem hesitar. Albus soltou um suspiro leve, se ajoelhando no chão para enterrar o objeto. "Espero que esteja ciente que acho isso foi uma total perda de tempo."

Scorpius sorriu enquanto começava a jogar a terra sobre o baú, que lentamente sumia de vista.

Era assim que amizades começavam, com certeza era. Armando contra pessoas insuportáveis pelo bem maior.

Talvez houvesse nascido algo entre eles no ano seguinte, um laço de amizade forte que era até difícil de compreender. Talvez houvesse acontecido enquanto corriam após Snape aparecer na porta e os flagrar. Talvez houvesse acontecido quando trocaram um olhar na delegacia, enquanto ouviam os pais gritarem um com o outro sobre quem fora o mau exemplo para quem.

Mas talvez àquele laço houvesse nascido quando Albus dissera para Scorpius que tinha Síndrome de Asperger e que demorara anos para conseguir ser razoavelmente igual aos os outros. Ou quando Scorpius confessara que passara metade da vida em hospitais e da fortuna que seu pai pagou com remédios enquanto esperava por um transplante de pulmão.

Mas, talvez, houvesse nascido quando Albus lhe deu seu primeiro sorriso. E gestos espontâneos eram tão raros que Scorpius guardou àquele momento pra sempre. Podia ter nascido de todas as vezes que jogaram videogame, ou quando Scorpius deu toda sua coleção de Gibis para Albus. Mas também poderia ter nascido da rotina que ambos criaram, porque para Albus ainda era difícil experimentar coisas novas.

Mas Scorpius havia se acostumado.

Poderia ter nascido dos pequenos passeios no parque aos Sábados, ou da Pizza no jantar aos Domingos. Poderia ter nascido da cor rosada nas bochechas de Albus quando conhecera Draco Malfoy. Ou simplesmente poderia ter nascido da maneira como Scorpius aparecera na festa de aniversário de Albus, fantasiado de Superman. Poderia, entretanto, ter começado quando Astória Malfoy morreu e Albus ficara a noite inteira segurando Scorpius nos braços enquanto seu corpo tremia com soluços incontroláveis.

Nem Albus ou Scorpius sabiam, exatamente, como acontecera. Mas era um laço extremamente forte, daqueles que se leva a vida inteira.

E ali, naquela sala da delegacia, ouvindo seus pais gritarem até ficarem vermelhos, foi que Scorpius descobriu que os olhos de Albus eram capazes de lhe fazer sorrir sem nenhum motivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Síndrome de Asperger, no caso do Albus, é _leve_.

Obrigada a todos que leram!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora**: Debí Kvothe  
><strong>Shipper<strong>: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: M  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. Apenas a história é minha.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Azul Escuro<strong>

Olhe para as estrelas,  
>Olhe como elas brilham por você e por tudo o que você faz.<br>Eu atravessei o oceano,  
>Eu superei barreiras por você.<p>

**x**

"Diga-me novamente porque concordei em trabalhar aqui" Scorpius mandou, olhando de soslaio para Albus que tamborilava distraidamente os dedos sobre o balcão branco do caixa.

"Meu pai precisava de um empregado temporário depois que Charlie se demitiu e você estava disponível e se ofereceu para trabalhar até que ele encontrasse alguém." Albus relembrou levemente divertido. "Ao invés de fazer essas caretas, deveria me agradecer por ficar aqui com você enquanto cumpre seu expediente."

"Ora, Albus, você _adora_ ficar aqui."

Scorpius ainda se perguntava como um homem como Harry Potter deixara de ser policial e se transformara em dono de uma loja de HQs. Segundo Albus ele comprara a loja de um vizinho que estava se mudando para New York, Cormac McLaggen, porque queria investir em alguma profissão mais segura.

Segundo o próprio Harry, havia sido praticamente obrigado a comprar a loja por Albus, pois McLaggen estava quase fechando negocio com um executivo que iria fechá-la e transformá-la em uma lanchonete. O moreno, segundo boatos, ficara revoltado com a possibilidade de algo assim e enlouquecera o pai até que ele fechasse um acordo com o proprietário.

A história do Sr. Potter fazia muito mais sentido, era verdade, e Scorpius adorava jogar isso na cara de Albus sempre que possível.

"Eu poderia estar fazendo outras coisas" comentou o moreno, cruzando as pernas sobre o banco que estava sentado e virando-se para Scorpius. "Como o trabalho de Filosofia que é para entregar amanhã."

"Droga" Scorpius gemeu, afundando no assento. "Eu esqueci completamente da porcaria desse trabalho. Porque você não me lembrou antes?"

Esse era um hábito de Scorpius: sempre culpar Albus por tudo.

O moreno, nas primeiras vezes, se ofendeu muito com essa mania absurda. Ele não tinha controle sobre a vida de Scorpius, ou suas ações, mas o loiro imaginava que sim. Ele tinha a_obrigação_de lembrá-lo dos deveres de casa, dos trabalhos, dos dias em que tinha dentista, do aniversário dos amigos e tantas outras coisas que Albus começara a simplesmente ignorar quando a culpa recaia sobre seus ombros.

"Onde está a agenda que te dei de aniversário?" Albus perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não sei, acho que perdi" Confessou Scorpius, dando de ombros, como se perder um presente fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. "Onde está sua memória fotográfica quando preciso dela?"

Albus fez uma careta. "Ela está bem aqui, Scorpius." Disse, apontando para a cabeça. "Mas você precisa ter responsabilidades e..."

"Ah, não" O loiro gemeu, apoiando a testa no balcão com um suspiro. "Já basta meu pai me dando sermões."

Albus ia retrucar quando o sino da loja soou e uma turma de garotos entre onze e treze anos entrou, cumprimentando os dois e se perdendo entre as prateleiras de Gibis.

"Vou convidar Lauren Campbell pro baile" Scorpius comentou abruptamente.

Albus fez uma careta.

"Você_realmente_ vai pro baile?" Perguntou, apoiando um dos antebraços no balcão e inclinando-se pra frente, tentando ver se os garotos não estavam bagunçando a prateleira de Gibis cuidadosamente arrumada por ele, apesar de ser uma tarefa de Scorpius. "Pensei que fosse ficar em casa."

"E você ainda não desistiu da idéia absurda de _não ir_ pro baile?" Retrucou Scorpius, relaxadamente na cadeira. Albus lhe lançou um olhar demorado.

"Não."

"Você deveria estar tentando ser mais sociável, lembra?" Indagou, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. "Perder o baile de formatura da escola para jogar videogame não é exatamente ser_sociável_, se me entende."

"Pra sua informação, não irei jogar videogame. Eu e meu pai iremos alugar alguns filmes e assistir."

"Oh" exclamou Scorpius, falsamente surpreso. "Isso muda _tudo_." Falou com ironia.

"Sim" concordou o garoto, dando de ombros. "Vai sair em DVD um filme que eu quero muito assistir no dia do baile."

Scorpius revirou os olhos, indignado.

"Eu te dou o filme de presente, Albus, mas pelo amor de Deus! É o baile!"

"Aceito o filme de presente" Abus retrucou "mas sobre o baile, não."

"Você podia convidar a Marie" comentou o loiro, como quem não quer nada. "Na escola rola uns boatos de que ela é apaixonada por você desde a sétima série..."

O lábio inferior de Albus se crispou de leve.

"Trocar saliva não está no topo da minha lista."

"Ah, Albus, você quer ser algum padre, por acaso? Entendo que você é meio nerd e tudo mais, mas um homem precisa relaxar de vez em quando." Scorpius exclamou, dando um leve empurrão em Albus com o ombro.

"Estranho você estar me dizendo isso, Scorpius" comentou Albus com inocência, olhando para o loiro de soslaio. "Nunca te vi com nenhuma garota."

"Isso, meu caro" começou Scorpius com voz arrastada, piscando um olho "não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Saiba que minha vida sexual é bastante animada."

"Eu poderia morrer sem esse comentário" Albus disse com sinceridade, rodando os olhos.

Scorpius riu de leve, mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos.

"Posso te contar detalhes, se quiser. Quem sabe assim você não se anima pra conseguir uma garota também?" Sugeriu o loiro com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Deus, não, por favor. Eu correria sérios riscos de ficar irrecuperavelmente traumatizado." Exclamou na mesma hora, lançando um olhar de advertência ao garoto. "E pare de falar essas coisas aqui, tem crianças"

"Além de você?" Ironizou, dando de ombros. Albus suspirou, pensando no quanto tinha vontade de bater em Scorpius às vezes.

"Sim,_além_ de mim."

Scorpius abriu outro sorriso debochado, ponderando se era um bom momento para implicar com Albus.

"Você quem sabe" disse finalmente, resolvendo deixá-lo em paz antes que o irritasse de verdade e ficasse sozinho na loja.

**x**

"Scorpius vai pro baile de formatura, Albus?"

Harry Potter e Albus estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, um pote de pipoca descansava no colo do menor e eles assistiam a um filme da Marvel que lançara nos cinemas há pouco tempo, e por motivos de força maior Albus não havia conseguido ir assistir.

"Ele vai" disse o garoto, se sentindo levemente triste por isso. Geralmente, aos sábados, ele e Scorpius, junto com Harry, iam até a locadora perto de casa, alugavam vários filmes e passavam horas assistindo-os.

Apesar da mania irritante de Scorpius de falar o filme inteiro e sempre o criticar no final, Albus sentia falta de sua presença, pois no último ano se acostumara a ela. E os filmes, sem ele, ficavam quase sem graça.

"Você também deveria ter ido" Harry comentou delicadamente e Albus virou o rosto para olhá-lo.

"Eu não me interesso por essas coisas" explicou o garoto, dando de ombros.

Harry ainda examinou por uns segundos o rosto do filho antes de voltar à atenção para a TV.

Albus suspirou, e já passava da meia-noite quando foi dormir. Ele olhou com carinho para a foto que estava sobre seu criado mudo: era ele e Scorpius em seu aniversário, ano passado. O loiro chegara à festa vestido de Superman. Na foto, Scorpius passava uma das mãos por seus ombros e Albus segurava sua cintura. O loiro sempre seria vários centímetros mais alto. A roupa de látex era quase como uma segunda pele em seu corpo e, como Scorpius fizera questão de frisar, demorara horas para conseguir entrar na fantasia. E Albus deveria ser eternamente grato a ele por isso.

Com um suspiro, trocou rapidamente a roupa por um pijama e se enterrou na cama, pensando se Scorpius estaria se divertindo e torcendo para que estivesse.

**x**

Albus acordou no meio da noite – ou assim ele imaginava que fosse, uma vez que sentia como se tivesse dormindo há horas – com o barulho de pedrinhas batendo contra sua janela.

No mesmo instante soube quem era: _Scorpius_. Que outra pessoa seria louca o suficiente para tacar pedrinhas na janela do filho de um ex-policial que mantinha uma arma guardada?

Albus o ignorou, rolando de barriga pra baixo na cama e puxando o edredom para se cobrir melhor. Estava quase pegando novamente no sono quando sentiu sua cama afundar com o peso de alguém.

"Ei, Albus" sussurrou Scorpius baixinho contra sua orelha, puxando seu edredom. Albus resmungou e tentou puxar a coberta de novo, mas Scorpius não deixou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Albus perguntou mal-humorado, sem abrir os olhos.

"Eu vim te ver" explicou com objetividade, como se fosse óbvio. E na verdade era. "Vem, vamos"

"O quê?" Albus exclamou, finalmente abrindo os olhos e virando-se para encarar Scorpius. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e ele vestia suas vestes de baile, que custaram uma fortuna, como dissera semana passada. "Seja lá o que esteja passando por sua cabeça, me exclua disso. Suas saídas noturnas nunca dão em boas coisas."

"Vamos logo, Albus, não me faça te amarrar e te jogar pela janela."

"Como chegou até aqui?" Albus perguntou.

"Com meu batmóvel" Respondeu o loiro sorrindo. Albus revirou os olhos e, resignado, se levantou, abrindo o guarda-roupa à procura de uma roupa.

Scorpius sempre o convencia de fazer coisas que não queria.

"Não" Scorpius reclamou, fechando o guarda-roupa de Albus antes que ele tivesse tempo que escolher qualquer coisa. "Você está ótimo, vamos."

"Está me zoando? Estou de pijama!" O moreno exclamou, indignado.

"São duas horas da manhã, ninguém vai nos ver."

Albus suspirou, tentando buscar paciência e acenou com a cabeça, indo em direção a porta.

"Vamos."

Scorpius novamente o impediu. "Eu entrei pela janela, devemos sair pela janela também. Estamos fugindo do Sr. Potter, Albus. Você nunca vê filmes?"

"Não" Albus exclamou com convicção, lançando um olhar mortal para Scorpius. "Absolutamente não. Recuso-me a correr o risco de quebrar o pescoço."

"O _Flash_ não tem medo de altura" Scorpius comentou maldosamente, com um sorrisinho irritante nos lábios.

No fim, para aborrecimento do loiro, saíram pela porta.

**x**

"Você deveria fazer as coisas que eu mando sem reclamar" Scorpius comentou enquanto dirigia pela estrada deserta. "Eu não consegui curtir o baile por sua causa"

"Por minha causa?" Albus perguntou, surpreso. "Você estava no baile até agora, Scorpius."

"Não estava, não, Albus" O loiro negou, e o vento que entrava pela janela bagunçava seus cabelos. "Eu fiquei lá com Lauren por uma hora e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era em você" Scorpius disse, parecendo levemente aborrecido com isso. "Se você estivesse lá, poderia ter aproveitado _minha_ formatura."

"Pensando em _mim_?"

"Sim. No quanto você deveria estar sentindo minha falta enquanto assistia a esses filmes chatos com seu pai." Albus revirou os olhos e Scorpius continuou: "Levei Lauren até em casa e a mãe dela me prendeu lá até agora. Tudo o que ela poderia querer pra filha é um marido rico."

"Você não é rico, Scorpius" Falou Albus sabiamente, olhando para o garoto.

"Bem, meu pai é médico. E saiba que nós vivemos muito bem, obrigado."

"Mas _ricos_ vocês não são" Constatou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Classe média, talvez."

"Bom, que seja" O loiro reclamou, revirando os olhos. "O fato é que as duas são insuportáveis, e vim me encontrar com alguém mais insuportável ainda. Oh, como eu sofro, meu Deus"

"Oh" Albus ofendeu-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Que eu me lembre, você quem escalou minha casa no meio da noite e me arrastou até o carro."

"Pura solidariedade" Explicou Scorpius, seus lábios inclinando-se levemente pra esquerda. "Melhores amigos são pra essas coisas, você sabe."

Albus sabia, sim.

Scorpius estacionou o carro no mesmo lugar que estacionara um ano antes, no primeiro encontro de ambos.

Havia se tornando comum se encontrarem ali para conversar, e Albus costumava dizer que gostava de observar o céu daquele lugar. O céu era acinzentado, mesclado a um azul escuro que se parecia tanto com os olhos de Scorpius que era fácil perder-se nele.

"Se você não vai ao baile, Albus, o baile vai até você" Scorpius disse abruptamente, alguns segundos depois dos dois descerem do carro. Ele se aproximou e estendeu uma mão. "Dance comigo."

Albus olhou para o fundo dos olhos de Scorpius e sentiu-se corar de leve. "Está brincando, certo?"

"Claro que não, Albus. Não posso deixar essa data tão importante passar em branco. Vamos, deixe de ser chato."

"Ora, você é tão..." O moreno começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Scorpius.

"Lindo? Perfeito? Legal?" Palpitou e o outro rolou os olhos.

"Ia dizer extremamente inconveniente."

"Vamos, Albus." Insistiu, olhando para Albus por alguns segundos antes de lhe segurar uma das mãos e puxá-lo pela cintura. Seus corpos bateram de uma maneira quase dolorosa e Albus gemeu de dor contra o ouvido de Scorpius.

"Você costuma tratar as garotas assim?" Perguntou indignado, referindo-se a maneira quase bruta com que o loiro o puxara.

"Está se comparando a uma garota?" Scorpius perguntou baixinho, levando as mãos de Albus para cima, até que ele envolvesse seu pescoço. O moreno revirou os olhos. O amigo sempre tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua para tirá-lo do sério.

"Não tem música" Albus sussurrou contra o pescoço de Scorpius e ele soltou um muxoxo, pousando as mãos sobre a cintura de Albus.

"Não importa" disse baixinho enquanto começava a se movimentar, e Albus seguiu seus movimentos, sentindo-se mais desconfortável que nunca.

Scorpius cheirava a perfume e roupa nova.

O loiro começou a fazer um som com a garganta, um som vibrante. _Melodioso_. Albus imediatamente soube qual música ele estava tentando reproduzir e sorriu, seu coração se enchendo de orgulho por ter um amigo como ele e de euforia por estar ali, no meio do nada, com um lago imenso refletindo a Lua e um céu azul escuro sobre suas cabeças.

"_I feel my wings have broken in your hands, I feel the words unspoken inside..._" Scorpius murmurou baixinho contra seu ouvido, começando a cantar em um ritmo um pouco mais lento que o original. Seus corpos se moviam também lentamente, e Albus afundou os dedos na parte de trás da camisa branca que ele usava. "_And I will give you anything you want you know. You are all I wanted. All my dreams are fallin' down. Crawling around..."_

"Você é tão bobo..." Albus sussurrou baixinho contra o pescoço do amigo, sentindo o corpo dele colado ao seu. Era reconfortante e quente.

"_Somebody save me, let your warm hands break right through. Somebody save me, I don't care how you do it. Just stay, stay come on, I've been waiting for you._"

Scorpius se movia lentamente e Albus apenas seguia seus movimentos. Nunca havia se importado realmente em saber dançar. Sua voz parecia alta demais naquele silêncio, mesmo sussurrada, e era bom sentir o hálito dele bater em sua orelha.

Ele parou de cantar e apenas fazia pequenos sons com a boca no ritmo da música. Albus conseguia sentir os músculos das costas dele se contrair contra suas mãos e sorriu, puxando-o para mais perto, afundando o rosto na curva quente de seu pescoço.

"Isso não é romântico?" Scorpius perguntou baixinho e seu corpo se ondulou de leve com uma risada. Albus não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas revirou os olhos mesmo assim. Era fácil imaginar o divertimento sorrindo em seus olhos tempestade.

"Acho que a cena seria estranha para alguém de fora" Albus disse com sinceridade. Scorpius se afastou alguns centímetros. O suficiente para conseguir olhá-lo.

"Qualquer coisa podemos dizer que somos namorados." O loiro disse com um sorriso sapeca e Albus acertou ao imaginar o divertimento em seus olhos. As mãos dele desceram perigosamente pelo seu quadril. "E expulsamos a pessoa com o pretexto de que queremos transar. Um fetiche _seu_, é claro. Você teria fantasias loucas de fazer sexo no meio do nada e eu seria o namorado dedicado e apaixonado que faz tudo pra te ver feliz."

"Alguém já te disse que sua imaginação é muito fértil?" Albus perguntou enquanto tirava a mão de Scorpius de sua bunda. O loiro riu, e os dois estavam tão próximos que os cabelos do moreno se mexeram de leve.

"Só estava querendo dar uma pitada de realismo à cena" explicou, dando de ombros.

"Não tem ninguém aqui." O moreno disse com convicção. "Você deveria parar de se deixar levar pela imaginação. Não é muito saudável."

Scorpius revirou os olhos e se afastou.

"Tudo bem. O fetiche pode ser meu."

Albus se perguntou se alguém poderia ser tão inconvenientemente obtuso e balançou a cabeça,

**x**

"Você está bem, Albus? Porque a garota só faltava levantar a saia pra você! Por acaso você joga no outro time?"

Albus detestava quando o assunto com Scorpius ia parar em garotas. Não que conversassem muito sobre o assunto. E para dois adolescentes de quase 18 anos isso era extremamente anormal.

"Eu só não estava afim dela, Scorpius, isso não quer dizer que eu seja gay."

"Ah, claro!" O loiro resmungou, virando-se para Albus no estoque da loja. Era domingo e estava fechada, mas ambos haviam se disponibilizado a arrumar os novos volumes de HQs que haviam chegado no dia anterior. "E também não estava interessado em nenhuma das várias outras que esfregavam os peitos na sua cara?"

Albus fez uma careta, tirando um pequeno estilete do bolso da calça jeans e cortando a proteção de plástico das caixas de papelão.

"Porque você é tão vulgar?"

"Estou sendo apenas realista. Você já se interessou por alguma mulher? Você já beijou alguém, pelo menos?"

"Bom... ah, hum..." Resmungou o moreno, virando-se para que Scorpius não visse a cor de suas bochechas. Não sentia vergonha de nunca ter beijado ninguém, mas queria evitar ver a expressão perplexa no rosto do amigo. "Talvez."

"Albus! Eu não acredito realmente nisso! Porque diabos você nunca ficou com nenhuma garota? Você tem que ter alguma coisa errada." Scorpius exclamou, largando o que estava fazendo e aproximando-se de Albus. "Você não é assexuado, certo?"

"Eu já falei, Scorpius... eu só não me interessei por nenhuma ainda."

"Logo, logo você não vai me ter ao seu lado pra te dar conselhos de quais garotas você pode ou não ficar..." O loiro o lembrou, e havia uma pequena faísca de tristeza em seus olhos. "Você acha que seus amiguinhos da Universidade vão se importar com seu bem estar? E se a garota for alguma golpista e engravidar de você? Você sabe usar _camisinhas_? Posso te ensinar antes que você vá, sabe..." Como a conversa evoluiu de _garotas_ para _aprender a usar camisinhas_? O loiro tinha essa mania.

A imagem de Scorpius lhe ensinando a usá-la foi o que bastou para que o garoto resolvesse encerrar o assunto. Era perturbador demais.

"Não se preocupe, eu já tive muitas aulas de educação sexual na escola. Sei tudo perfeitamente bem na teoria."

"Tudo bem então..."

Albus olhou para o melhor amigo. Ele estava usando um All Star surrado, calças jeans e uma camiseta da banda _Beatles_, ligeiramente grande para ele. O cabelo loiro e a pele pálida ficavam mais destacados quando ele se vestia de negro.

Ainda não conseguia pensar que viveria por quatro anos nos EUA, longe de Scorpius. Parecia algo... _impossível_. Pensara em fazer faculdade pela Europa, mas Scorpius não permitiu. Não quando ele fora aceito em uma das melhores Universidades do mundo.

"Nós vamos trocar e-mails todos os dias. Ou talvez cartas, o que você acha? Isso é tão medieval! Não tenho ninguém para trocar cartas. Seria excitante..." Scorpius disse quando revelou seus medos para ele. Albus riu e no final se negou terminantemente a trocar _cartas_. Demoraria demais.

Scorpius finalmente encontrou seu olhar e sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos de todos os dentes, que apenas ele sabia lhe presentear. E Albus revirou os olhos, com as bochechas um pouco coradas, e o mandou terminar o trabalho de uma vez.

**x**

"Meu amor, você está com tudo? Dinheiro? Passagem? O celular? Não esqueceu nada em casa? Você parece meio esverdeado, tem certeza que está bem? Se você sente medo de aviões pode ir de navio e..."

"Ginny, Albus está ótimo!" Harry disse para a ex-mulher, afastando-a delicadamente pelo braço e abraçando o filho com força. "Estou com orgulhoso de você, Al! Você será grande."

Albus sentiu as bochechas corarem de vergonha e revirou um pouco os olhos verdes, recusando-se a olhar para onde Scorpius e Draco Malfoy estavam parados, observando a cena que se desenrolava no aeroporto. Quando Harry finalmente se afastou, Draco tinha um sorrisinho arrogante nos lábios.

"Sentirei falta de assistir seus filmes de super-heróis" Draco disse lentamente, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro do garoto menor. "Tem certeza que está bem? Você realmente parece meio esverdeado..."

"Ele está esverdeado de vergonha por ter adultos fazendo-o passar vergonha em um lugar cheio de pessoas" Scorpius se intrometeu na conversa, puxando Albus pelo casaco e afastando-o das mãos de Draco. "Precisamos de um pouco de privacidade para nos despedir. Com licença." E dizendo isso começou a arrastar o moreno para um lugar mais afastado, onde não pudessem ouvi-los.

Não era do feitio de Scorpius chorar. A única vez que o vira chorando foi quando a mãe morreu. Mas agora ele tinha o nariz ligeiramente avermelhado e seus olhos estavam brilhantes _demais_, e fazia com que parecesse um céu azul escuro em tempestade.

"Uau, isso é quase o Batman se separando do Robin" Scorpius brincou, e abriu um sorriso de lado. Albus torceu o nariz. "Quero e-mails seus todos os dias, entendeu? Quero todos os detalhes. Quero saber dos seus professores chatos, dos novos filmes que lançaram, dos seus problemas de socialização, da suas paqueras... Enfim, tudo, Albus."

Albus assentiu lentamente e sorriu um pouco. "Eu sei que você vai me contar mesmo se não eu mandar" sussurrou e ergueu os olhos para o outro, que estava sério. Era raro ver Scorpius sério.

"Pode apostar que sim" disse antes de puxar Albus para um abraço. Scorpius tinha um cheiro leve de perfume e o moreno afundou os dedos em sua camisa e o nariz em seu pescoço, retribuindo o abraço. "Eu vou sentir a sua falta. Muito."

"Voltarei no Natal..." Albus falou baixinho.

"Parece uma eternidade."

O moreno se afastou do abraço quando o último sinal para embargar ecoou por todo o aeroporto e, com o coração doendo, Scorpius viu Albus lhe acenar antes de sumir de vista.

**x**

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Universidade.  
><strong>3108/2024**

Olá, Albus.

Sinto-me na obrigação de começar esse e-mail dizendo que preferia estar trocando cartas. Se você mudar de idéia, avise-me o mais rápido possível.

Faz exatamente uma hora que te deixei no aeroporto, mas queria te lembrar que combinamos trocar e-mails todos os dias, apenas para você não esquecer. Nossos pais arrumaram uma briga assim que você embarcou.

Motivo? Desconhecido.

Mas eu acho que ouvi a palavra olhar e gostosa uma vez ou duas. Talvez o meu pai estivesse paquerando a sua mãe... De qualquer maneira, isso não é algo que eu realmente queira pensar. É bizarro demais até para mim.

Como foi o seu primeiro dia? As pessoas são legais? Você está rindo muito do sotaque dos Americanos? As garotas são gostosas? Seu colega de quarto é legal? Saiba que eu vi, na internet, o anúncio de uma bomba via-correio. Não é necessário dizer o que ela faz, exatamente. Mas saiba que compraria uma sem pensar duas vezes se fosse pra te ajudar a se vingar de alguém.

Responda-me o mais rápido possível.

Atenciosamente,

Scorpius Malfoy

**Para:** Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Re:<strong> Universidade.  
><strong>0109/2024**

Olá, Scorpius.

Por mais difícil que possa ser pra você acreditar, cheguei vivo e ainda não engravidei ninguém.

Desculpe-me por não ter respondido o e-mail ontem, mas descobri que a internet não funcionava no meu dormitório e precisei fazer do céu inferno até conseguir conectá-la. Mas já está tudo bem e recebi suas quarenta e seis mensagens de texto no celular.

Não acho que eram necessários tantos nomes depreciativos, mas entendo a sua preocupação, sou _muito_ importante.

Nossos pais não conseguem passar uma hora juntos sem brigar, não é? Acho que já deveria ter me acostumado com isso, afinal. Espero que você esteja okay, e que não se importe caso seu pai esteja paquerando minha mãe. Nós seríamos quase irmãos, caso acontecesse.

Mas voltando ao assunto... Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes que não estou interessado em garotas no momento. As pessoas parecem ser bem legais. O que você quis dizer com _sotaque americano_? Meu colega de quarto é esquisito e acho que regularmente se droga, mas tirando isso, ele parece uma boa pessoa.

Pare de comprar coisas pela internet, Scorpius. Isso é meio doentio.

Espero que esteja bem.

Att,

Albus Potter.

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Cartas.  
><strong>0209/2024**

Caro Albus...

Porque você ignorou minha sugestão sobre as cartas? Acabei de chegar do Shopping e comprei várias opções de envelopes e papéis de cartas.

Papai e eu fomos até o _London Eye_ ontem, segue em anexo algumas fotos que tiramos. Sei que havíamos combinado de conhecermos juntos, mas papai insistiu e ele parecia um pouco deprimido, xingando Potter de todas as maneiras possíveis. Acho que ele não aceitou muito bem o relacionamento dele com a Sra. Weasley. Uma pena, ela é um amor de pessoa!

Mas nossos pais estão velhos, Alby. Não acho que eles ainda funcionem. E ouvi dizer que _Viagra_não é algo que faça muito bem à saudade. Acho que foi é por isso que seu pai não arrumou nenhuma outra mulher depois que se divorciou. Ele não é de se jogar fora, o Sr. Potter.

Fico feliz em saber que está tudo bem e que tenha sido bem aceito por aí.

Seu melhor amigo,

Scorpius Malfoy.

**Para: **Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Re:<strong> Cartas.  
><strong>0909/2024**

Scorpius!

Como você pôde fazer isso? Tínhamos um plano, lembra? Quando voltasse, no Natal, iríamos ao _London Eye_ pela primeira vez, e agora você já foi, e não terá a mesma emoção de antes. Hunf, você perdeu muitos pontos comigo agora.

Você tem a estranha mania de sempre colocar na cabeça coisas que não existem! Eu duvido muito que seu pai esteja cortejando a minha mãe, Scorpius. E eles ainda não completaram nem cinqüenta anos! Seu comentário foi extremamente inválido e precipitado, então prefiro nem levá-lo adiante.

Desculpe-me a demora para responder o e-mail. As coisas andam apertadas por aqui.

Com carinho,

Albus.

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME IGNORANDO?  
><strong>1009/2024**

Porque você está ignorando quando falo com você sobre as cartas? Saiba que você foi quem perdeu muitos pontos comigo agora, Sr. Potter.

E você demorou uma semana para responder meu e-mail! Sabe que eu fiquei preocupado, não é? Fisioterapia é em período integral e mesmo assim verifico meus e-mails todos os dias... Mas se eu não sou importante para você, okay.

Com muito ressentimento,

Scorpius Malfoy.

**Para:** Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Drama Queen.  
><strong>2009/2024**

Porque você sempre é tão dramático? As coisas andam complicadas ultimamente, Scorpius. Você é muito importante pra mim e sabe disso. Eu recebo todos os milhares de mensagens de texto que você me manda a cada minuto enquanto estou nas aulas, e saiba que corri o risco de perder meu celular umas sete vezes só essa semana!

Desculpe-me por não responder todas, mas as coisas são bem puxadas por aqui.

Com muito amor,

A.

**Para:**Scorpius Malfoy**  
>Assunto:<strong>Você está bem?  
><strong>0310/2024**

Não tenho recebido mais mensagens de texto e faz mais duas semanas que você não responde meu e-mail.  
>Está tudo bem, Scorpius?<p>

**Para:** Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Re:<strong> Você está bem?  
><strong>1010/2024**

Olá, Albus!

Quanto tempo, não? Desculpe-me a demora para responder esse e-mail, mas as coisas andam corridas por aqui, na Faculdade =)

Comecei a aprender _Antropologia Cultural_ e é complicado, por isso estou voltado especialmente para a matéria e não tenho muito tempo para verificar meu e-mail por cinco minutos, hehe.

Com muito, _muito_ amor,

Scorpius.

**Para:** Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> O quão idiota Scorpius Malfoy pode ser.  
><strong>1010/2024**

Você pensou que eu não iria reparar na sua vingança?

Scorpius, eu prometo responder seus e-mails o mais rápido possível a partir de agora, tudo bem? Desculpe-me por ser tão desligado.

Agora sei o que você passou esperando minha resposta por semanas.

**Para:**Albus Severus Potter**  
>Re:<strong>O quão idiota Scorpius Malfoy pode ser.  
><strong>1010/2024**

Não faço idéia sobre o que você está falando, Albus.

**Para:**Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Re:<strong> O quão idiota Scorpius Malfoy pode ser.  
><strong>1010/2024**

Desculpe-me. Não gosto quando você age dessa forma. Indiferente.

**Para:**Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Re:<strong> O quão idiota Scorpius Malfoy pode ser.  
><strong>1010/2024**

A sua sorte, Albus, é que não consigo ficar muito tempo com raiva de você...

**Para:**Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>Assunto:<strong> Saudade.  
><strong>1010/2024**

Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Quero te ver logo.

**Para:**Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Re:<strong> Saudade.  
><strong>1010/2024**

Eu também sinto a sua falta, Scorpius. Mais do que julguei que sentiria, a princípio.

**x**

Albus acordou com os roncos altos que vinha da cama ao lado. Gorden Garrett era seu companheiro de quarto, que sempre vivia ligeiramente drogado e roncava tão alto que era capaz de acordar o campus inteiro.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se da cama e procurou rapidamente por suas roupas dentro do baú, ao lado. A primeira coisa que fez após isso foi abrir o notebook e verificar seus e-mails.

Nada de Scorpius.

Será que ele estava se vingando novamente dele? Mas Albus sempre respondia os e-mails que ele lhe mandava rapidamente agora. E isso deixava o moreno ainda mais tenso. E se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa com o amigo?

Pensou em ligar para o pai, mas desistiu. Duvidava que ele ainda mantivesse laços com a família Malfoy depois que Albus viajou.

Quase pulou de susto ao ouvir o som de seu celular vibrando. E com o coração palpitando dentro do peito, leu o nome de Scorpius brilhando na tela.

A mensagem era curta.

_Acho que tem alguém esperando por você do lado de fora do quarto 25B_

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso. O quarto 25B era o dele! Hesitante, desceu da cama e abriu a porta. Scorpius o esperava ali, do lado de fora, com um sorriso de dentes muito brancos nos lábios e o celular na mão.

O moreno não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de ser abraçado com força pelo loiro. "_Deus_, como eu senti sua falta!" Murmurou ele baixinho contra seu ouvido, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Como era bom sentir o cheiro dele novamente! Albus retribuiu o abraço com força, perdendo-se ali. "Eu atravessei o oceano pra te ver, tem idéia do quanto eu sou louco por isso?"

Albus riu, maravilhado, e afastou-se o suficiente para conseguir ver seu rosto.

"Scorpius!" O moreno falou baixinho, ainda sem acreditar que ele estava realmente ali. "E a sua faculdade?"

"Isso não importa agora" ele disse fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos. Puxou Albus pela cintura e fechou a porta de seu quarto, o arrastando pelo corredor. "Vamos sair daqui. Não agüento esse cheiro de livros."

Albus o seguiu, feliz, e intimamente revirou os olhos.

Apenas Scorpius seria capaz de algo assim.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>Obrigada a todas as garotas que comentaram, favoritaram e deixaram no Alert.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autora**: Debí Kvothe  
><strong>Shipper<strong>: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus S. Potter  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: Romance/Humor  
><strong>Classificação<strong>: M  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter. Apenas a história é minha.

**2. ****Azul Escuro**

Então se você é muito nerd para ser legal,  
>E você é tratado como um tolo,<br>Você pode escolher deixar isso pra lá,  
>Nós podemos sempre, nós podemos sempre<br>Festejar por nós mesmos.

**x**

"Porque você está me olhando?" Albus perguntou.

Scorpius sorriu e deu de ombros.

"Eu apenas estava com saudade de você."

Albus corou um pouco e desviou o olhar sentindo-se um idiota.

Ambos estavam sentados em um banquinho rodeados por árvores em um parque de New York. O lugar era absolutamente lindo, na opinião do moreno. Algumas pessoas passavam com cachorros, outras com crianças e a cada minuto era possível ver algum casal de namorados de mãos dadas. Era um local perfeito para esquecer os problemas.

"Você tem visto o meu pai?" Albus perguntou para o amigo que desviara o olhar e fitava distraidamente algumas folhas caídas no chão.

"Ah, sim. Eu o ajudo com a loja nos fins de semana." Disse Scorpius. "Eu trouxe os novos lançamentos pra você, está tudo na minha mala."

"Onde está sua mala?" Indagou Albus. Só agora se dando conta que ele não trazia nada nas mãos além do celular e um óculos de sol pendurado na blusaem gola V. Oloiro voltou a fitá-lo.

"Ah!" Fez, com um sorrisinho. "Está com o Sr. Malfoy. Ele está tentando encontrar um hotel para nós." Explicou.

"O seu pai também veio?" A pergunta foi feita com espanto. Draco Malfoy abandonara seu precioso hospital para _viajar_ com o filho?

"Ele te odeia, Albus" Constatou Scorpius sabiamente, sorrindo enviesado. "Eu o fiz cancelar todos os compromissos que tinha no hospital para me acompanhar na viagem apenas pra te ver. Ameacei vir sozinho. E, você sabe, eu sou _muito_ precioso. Poderia me perder, ou ser assaltado, morto, esquartejado, _violentado_..." Falou de modo dramático, colocando uma das mãos teatralmente sobre o peito. "Você sentiria minha falta? E a culpa tecnicamente seria sua, já que vim te ver."

"Você realmente deveria parar de se deixar levar pela imaginação." Aconselhou o moreno com um sorriso pequeno.

"Por acaso você não assiste programas policiais? As pessoas costumam morrer pelos motivos mais bestas. Imagine um loiro lindo como eu andando por aí... Alvo fácil para os assassinos. E meu pai me acompanharia de qualquer maneira. Até hoje ele deixa um GPS no meu carro que manda mensagens pelo celular a cada cinco minutos sobre as ruas pelas quais estou passando. É frustrante."

"Eu o entendo, Scorpius. Pais costumam ser superprotetores com os filhos. Meu pai também tem seus momentos de loucura, mas em geral costuma me dar liberdade."

"Liberdade!" Exclamou o loiro. "É disso que eu ando precisando. Acho que vou me mudar pra _Las Vegas_. Transar com uma garota diferente todo o dia, gastar todo meu dinheiro em cassinos e beber até desmaiar todas as noites." Scorpius disse, apoiando o queixo sobre uma das mãos. "E então morrer de _Aids_ ou de Overdose."

"É um péssimo plano." Garantiu Albus.

"Eu acho um ótimo plano." Disse Scorpius, sorrindo. "Tirando a parte da Aids e da Overdose." Completou, após pensar um pouco. "Vou fazer várias tatuagens e colocar piercings nos mamilos..."

Albus fez uma careta.

"Como você fala besteira..." Grunhiu para o amigo.

Scorpius o olhou, ultrajado. O sol que entrava pelas folhas das árvores era refletido sobre o cabelo muito loiro, fazendo-os parecer ouro. Ele tinha a mania de gesticular muito com as mãos quando estava conversando. Seus olhos ficavam mais claros que o normal durante o dia, Albus percebeu com a convivência. Durante a noite seus olhos eram mais escuros, lembravam muito um céuem tempestade. Erafácil se entreter com eles.

Ele era divertido e quase nunca estava triste. Tinha uma voz gostosa de ouvir. Era grossa e ao mesmo tempo aveludada. Geralmente ele falava um pouco cantado, com seu sotaque britânico um pouco mais acentuado que o normal pelo fato de ter passado vários anos morando na França. Vez ou outra ele confundia-se e usava alguma palavra da língua francesa. Esquecia-se qual a palavra usada no inglês e fazia uma careta, irritado. Era divertido vê-lo quebrando a cabeça nesses momentos, mandando Albus não lhe dizer qual a palavra certa porque ele se _lembrava_. Só precisava pensar um pouquinho mais.

Scorpius no último ano perdera contato com os outros amigos. Albus sentia-se um pouco triste por isso, pois de uma maneira indireta era culpa dele. O loiro até tentara fazê-lo gostar de seus amigos, mas todos os encontros deles eram um fracasso total. Scorpius tinha a mania irritante de não gostar que a atenção de Albus estivesse voltada para outra pessoa que não fosse ele, e isso gerava muitos conflitos entre os dois. E ver Scorpius brigando por alguma coisa era raro e incomum. No geral ele era calmo e sempre levava tudo na brincadeira. Não guardava rancor de ninguém.

Albus sabia que isso era seqüela do tempo que ficara com raiva do mundo por ter passado anos em hospitais, esperando um transplante de pulmão que parecia nunca chegar. E tivera, ainda, vários anos de recuperação. Scorpius aprendeu que a vida era curta demais para perder tempo com coisas sem importância e por isso não costumava se importar com o que os outros pudessem pensar dele. Se estivesse feliz, bastaria.

Albus tinha orgulho do amigo por isso. Ele não se importava nenhum pouco se era taxado de louco, idiota ou ridículo por suas atitudes. Simplesmente dava de ombros, sorria para a pessoa e lhe dava as costas. As críticas esquecidas tão logo engajasse um novo assunto sobre um de seus delírios.

Ele também tinha a mania de se deixar levar pela imaginação e mudar abruptamente de assuntos. Não importa o quão sério o assunto pudesse ser, Scorpius conseguia transformá-lo em algo leve em um estralar de dedos. Albus gostava disso. Gostava tanto que às vezes pegava-se sorrindo sem nenhum motivo aparente, enquanto lembrava-se do amigo.

Geralmente Scorpius usava camisetas de bandas mortas (era assim que Albus as chamava, uma vez que ou já haviam terminado há séculos, ou os integrantes realmente já estavam mortos ou simplesmente era antiga demais), e tinha uma coleção de All Star em seu guarda-roupa. O próprio Albus já o presenteara com um tênis All Star mais vezes do que podia se lembrar. Eram os bebês dele. Poderia usar um para cada dia do ano, se quisesse.

Scorpius havia voltado a ler HQs e mesmo dizendo que não gostava mais como antes, ele sempre lia algum novo volume quando Albus insistia, apenas para lhe agradar. E então o moreno lhe sorria. Um de seus sorrisos raros que estavam guardados apenas para ele, e valia à pena.

Olhando para o amigo sentado ao seu lado, Albus percebeu o quão era sortudo.

"Nós poderíamos aproveitar que estamos longe dos nossos pais e colocar algum piercing." disse Scorpius aleatoriamente, sorrindo de lado.

"Seu pai não está longe." Lembrou. Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, empurrando-o de leve com o ombro.

"Isso não é relevante."

"Mas você disse que podíamos aproveitar que _estamos longe dos nossos_..."

"Oh, okay, eu entendi." Reclamou o loiro, rodando os olhos. "Mas sabe, seria legal ter alguma lembrança do dia em que atravessei o oceano à primeira vez por você."

Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Você pretende fazer isso mais vezes?"

"Bom... Acho que existe algo errado comigo, Al. Não consigo passar muito tempo longe de você." O moreno o olhou, arqueando ainda mais a sobrancelha, e Scorpius gemeu. "Droga, isso é tão gay."

Albus riu e seus olhos verdes brilharam.

"Isso realmente foi gay. Mas fique tranqüilo, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo." Garantiu o moreno, dando leves tapinhas em seu ombro em consolo.

"Hey, você é a última pessoa que deveria estar falando sobre coisas gays. Você nem ao menos tem certeza sobre sua sexualidade ainda!" Reclamou, afastando sua mão delicadamente. "Ponha-se em seu lugar, _Albinho_."

"Scorpius!" Albus gritou quando o loiro levantou do banco e o puxou pela mão. "Onde você está me levando?"

"Venha, vou dar um jeito nessa sua dúvida. Contratei um modelo de cuecas e ele está te esperando." Explicou o loiro, esquivando-se quando Albus tentou lhe acertar um soco. "Sem violência, baby, eu não me importo nenhum pouco com sua orientação sexual."

**x**

"Albus, não há estralas no céu." Constatou Scorpius, olhando para cima.

Depois de passar muito tempo bravo com Scorpius pela brincadeira, o moreno resolveu perdoá-lo depois de muita insistência. O loiro realmente conseguia ser chato quando queria.

Depois de passar pelo campus e buscar algumas coisas, dizendo para Scorpius esperá-lo porque queria lhe mostrar algo, foram andando até um lugar mais afastado da cidade, onde não havia nada ao redor além de árvores e um pequeno lago.

Lembrava muito o lugar que tinhamem Londres. Scorpiusse perguntou se lembrava a Albus também.

"É claro que tem." Disse o garoto calmamente. "Você só precisa acostumar seus olhos. Coloque as mãos ao lado do rosto para escurecer ao redor, olhando para cima."

Duvidando, Scorpius obedeceu. Aos poucos pequenos pontinhos brilhantes foram se desenhando no céu e ele entreabriu os lábios, surpreso.

"Incrível!" Comentou impressionado. Olhou para Albus e sorriu. "E então? Agora consigo vê-las."

"Aquela ali, à esquerda, é Júpiter." Falou o moreno, voltando a observar o céu. "Os planetas não são afetados pela atmosfera, então elas não brilham."

"Como você sabe de todas essas coisas?" Perguntou Scorpius, piscando.

"Eu quis aprender mais sobre as estrelas e constelações depois que te conheci. O céu sempre me lembra você. _Scorpius_ e tal..." Confessou baixinho, corando um pouco e desviando o olhar.

"Isso é incrível!" Repetiu o loiro, sorridente e meio impressionado. Abaixou-se um pouco para olhar pelo telescópio.

"O que você vê?"

"Vejo Júpiter."

"Ah! Existem padrões como nas malhas de roupa. Se o calibre do telescópio for maior, podemos até ver a grande mancha vermelha."

"O que tem de grande nessa mancha?"

"O turbulento criado nas tempestades de Júpiter, o Gigantesco. Você não sabe disso?" Indagou Albus, ligeiramente aborrecido. "Pensei que você conhecesse o céu, já que toda sua família é batizada com o nome de uma estrela ou constelação."

"Isso não quer dizer nada..."

"Júpiter é o quinto planeta do sistema solar, e o maior." Começou a falar excitado por ter algo a compartilhar com o outro. "Sua massa é 300 vezes maior do que a da terra. A maior parte da sua atmosfera é feita de hélio. Outros componentes são nitrogênio, um pouco de metano e amônia... Io, Europa, Ganimede e Calisto, que foram descobertas por Galileu são suas Luas mais conhecidas. No total são 63 satélites naturais, incluindo aqueles que foram descobertos por outros. Existem muitos vulções ativos em Io. Geralmente através dessa atividade vulcânica que ocorre a ação das marés em Júpiter..."

"Albus" Interrompeu o loiro. "Sem querer ser chato, mas isso não me importa nenhum pouco."

O moreno indignou-se, mas calou a boca, olhando aborrecido para o amigo.

"Ótimo!" Disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Você não está bravo, está?" Scorpius perguntou daquela forma cantada, que usava apenas quando queria fazer Albus sorrir.

O moreno franziu os lábios, recusando-se a cair no jogo dele.

"Não estou com raiva. Apenas achei que você se interessaria."

"Eu me interesso por _outras_ coisas. Coisas menos _nerds_, se me entende." Suspirando, Scorpius sentou-se no chão. "Eu desisti da faculdade." disse abruptamente.

Albus se virou para olhá-lo, perplexo.

"Você _o quê_?"

"Eu desisti da faculdade, Al." Repetiu, olhando-o nos olhos. "Eu fui precipitado. Não quero ser fisioterapeuta. Pareceu-me algo muito..._correto_. Eu andei pensando e não me vejo feliz nessa carreira. Meu pai me apoiou e disse que eu preciso cursar algo que me faça feliz."

"Mas Scorpius..." Albus começou a falar. Scorpius o interrompeu.

"Eu sei que você vai achar que é apenas uma crise minha, mas não é. Eu sei que você gosta de cursar Física e é feliz com isso, mas eu não era no meu curso. Não havia muito sentido continuar..."

"O que você pretende fazer agora?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Vou estudar todas as minhas possibilidades e então me decidir. E ir até o fim." Explicou.

Albus soltou um suspiro e se aproximou, sentando-se a seu lado no chão.

"Você fez o certo" disse baixinho, fitando-o nos olhos. Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Scorpius.

"Eu sei" respondeu, olhando para cima. "Desculpe por antes. Fui meio insensível."

"Você costuma ser insensível sempre" acusou o moreno. Scorpius riu.

"Eu deveria te irritar menos, sabe? Não é saudável pra nossa amizade." Brincou.

"Se te serve de consolo, eu jamais te deixaria." Sussurrou o moreno. Scorpius o olhou por alguns segundos.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como jóias, por mais brega que isso pudesse parecer até em sua cabeça. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e secos pelo frio que fazia. Albus corou quando se viu sendo examinado minuciosamente pelo loiro e lhe empurrou com o ombro, emburrado.

"Pare com isso." Pediu ele.

"Não estou fazendo nada, Albus."

"Você sabe que está." Acusou, virando o rosto.

O loiro revirou os olhos e sorriu, puxando o rosto de Albus novamente pra si. Deu uma pequena palmadinha em seu nariz com a ponta do dedo indicador e ele franziu a sobrancelha, o encarando.

"Você vai me amar pra sempre, certo?" Scorpius perguntou baixinho.

Ele geralmente era assim. _Carente_. Albus quase podia vê-lo enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e ronronando como um gatinho quando lhe respondia: "Sempre, Scorpius."

Ele sorriu, deitando-se no chão e olhando para o céu.

"Vamos, conte-me sobre as estrelas." Pediu ele, inconscientemente buscando a mão de Albus e enlaçando-a com a sua.

O moreno sorriu, sabendo que Scorpius o escutaria apenas para deixá-lo feliz, e deitou-se a seu lado no chão, mas ficouem silêncio. Apenasolhando para o céu, sentindo a presença do outro.

Era o suficiente.

**x**

"Você deveria mastigar com mais calma." Albus aconselhou.

Estavam jantando em um restaurante Italiano no qual Scorpius sempre vinha quando passava pelos EUA e que Albus jamais ouvira falar. A comida, entretanto, era gostosa.

"Você parece meu pai às vezes." Reclamou o loiro com descaso, bebericando um gole de vinho. "Umas garotas da sua universidade me convidaram pra uma festa, você está a fim de ir?"

O moreno franziu a sobrancelha, surpreso. Scorpius estava ali há menos de um dia e já havia conseguido convites para_festas_?

"Gostaria de saber o que você tem que atraí tantas mulheres."

"É meu carisma. Meu charme interminável, meus cabelos loiros e meus olhos claros. Eu sou uma delícia, Albus. Às vezes tenho a impressão que as pessoas vão me morder quando me vêem."

"Informação demais" resmungou, mexendo distraidamente com a comida no prato. "Você vai pra essa festa?"

"Se você for comigo, sim."

"Então você não vai." Falou com um sorrisinho de lado, olhando para o loiro.

"Porque você é tão chato?" Perguntou com uma careta, apoiando os antebraços sobre a mesa após empurrar o prato um pouco pra frente. "Vamos, vai ser legal. E algo me diz que você não aproveitou nenhum pouco desde que chegou aqui."

"Scorpius, caso não esteja claro pra você ainda, eu vim pra cá _estudar_."

"Isso não significa nada, meu caro. Vou passar uma semana aqui e nesse tempo você vai se divertir comigo todas as noites."

"Oh, até parece!" Exclamou com divertimento, bebendo um pouco de suco antes de continuar: "Eu realmente preciso estudar, tenho milhares de trabalhos pra fazer..."

"Nós vamos pra essa festa e pronto, Albus!" Demandou o loiro com descaso. "Nem que eu tenha que te levar no ombro."

"Isso seria seqüestro."

"Cuidado!" Começou Scorpius baixinho, aproximando-se mais dele sobre a mesa. "Eu posso ser um estuprador e ter me tornando seu amigo apenas para roubar sua inocência."

"Você não deveria se confessar em um local público" Albus disse, entrando na brincadeira. "Eu posso gritar e pedir por ajuda."

"Não, não e não. Poupe sua voz pra quando estiver morrendo de prazer na cama comigo."

Albus riu e lhe deu um pequeno soco no braço. Suas bochechas tornaram-se um pouco rosadas.

"Arrume-se bem, sim? Não quero que você assuste as mulheres."

O moreno o olhou com uma careta, mas mesmo contra a vontade assentiu. Scorpius sempre conseguia o que queria.

**x**

Albus estava vivendo um verdadeiro pesadelo. Festas definitivamente não eram pra ele. Ele não bebia, não gostava de criar social com as pessoas, e o olhar que recebia de várias garotas o deixava a ponto de enfartar.

Olhou para Scorpius em busca de socorro e ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, levemente divertido.

"Qual o problema, Albus? É só uma festa. Vamos dançar um pouco."

Albus poderia rir da sugestão do amigo se estivesse com um humor melhor. Dançar era a última coisa que faria ali. Correr sim parecia uma idéia muito tentadora.

"Eu quero ir embora." Reclamou contra o ouvido do loiro devido à música alta.

Scorpius ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa quando foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.

"Olá, garotos."

Uma garota loira e muito bonita os cumprimentou sorridente. Ao seu lado estava uma amiga ruiva, com um sorriso de dentes perfeitos.

"Olá, lindas!" Scorpius disse com um grande sorriso, examinando-as de cima a baixo. "Como vão?"

"Muito bem, obrigada." Respondeu a ruiva, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. Albus não gostou da maneira como ela olhava pra Scorpius. "Como vocês se chamam?"

"Eu me chamo Pedro." Disse Scorpius e Albus o olhou, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. O loiro lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que ele devia calar a boca. "E esse aqui é meu amigo Timothy."

A loira riu.

"Você se chama mesmo Timothy?" Perguntou com divertimento, olhando-o nos olhos. Albus corou e olhou para baixo, sem responder nada. "Parece que seus pais não gostam muito de você."

"Digo o mesmo pra ele todos os dias!" Concordou o loiro.

"Mas então... vocês querem beber alguma coisa com a gente?"

A garota loira olhou diretamente para Albus ao fazer a pergunta. "Meu nome é Marie." Disse.

Marie não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois no momento seguinte Scorpius puxava Albus pelo braço.

"Sinto muito, querida. Mas o Timothy aqui tava querendo ir embora. Ele não está se sentindo muito bem, acho que bebeu demais."

"Ah!" A ruiva fez um pequeno bico, murchando os ombros. "É uma pena. Bom, qualquer hora nos esbarramos pelo campus." despediu-se.

"Pode apostar que sim." Falou Scorpius e Albus podia jurar ter detectado sarcasmo em sua voz.

**x**

"Que garotas atiradas!" Scorpius exclamou assim que deixaram a festa, ultrajado. "Você viu como aquela tal de Marie tava quase pulando em cima de você? Que falta de respeito."

"Não foi você quem disse que eu devo transar às vezes?" Indagou ao amigo, apenas para provocá-lo. Estava sentindo-se muito feliz por ter se livrado das duas.

"Acredite, não com aquele tipo de mulher. A única coisa que você conseguiria de uma transa com ela é uma DST."

"Acho que você está com ciúme de mim." Constatou Albus, olhando-o de soslaio.

"Ah" fez o loiro, em descaso. "Você por acaso me trocaria por uma mulher?"

"Nunca se sabe..."

"Ah, é?" Indignou-se. "Duvido que alguma mulher te agüente por uma semana."

"Morrerei solteiro então" resmungou.

"Espera!" Scorpius parou a meio caminho do jardim do campus. Estava escuro e a única iluminação vinha da lua e das luzes dentro do prédio. "Talvez eu realmente esteja com ciúme de você." O loiro o olhou como se acabasse de fazer uma grande descoberta e franziu as sobrancelhas.

Albus revirou os olhos.

"Cale a boca, Scorpius."

"Albus, estou falando sério!" O loiro o segurou pelos ombros e o fez encará-lo. "Eu acho que estava com ciúme de você. Quer dizer, eu me daria bem com aquela ruiva, se é que me entende, então porque te arrastei de lá apenas porque a Marie estava dando em cima de você?"

"Porque ela era vulgar e eu não queria nada com ela?" Perguntou com ironia, dando de ombros.

"Acho que era porque eu não queria te ver com ela." Scorpius sussurrou baixinho, olhando para um ponto fixo do outro lado, como se estivesse refletindo sobre algo. "Vamos para seu quarto, preciso fazer uma coisa."

Scorpius passou todo o caminho em silêncio, e vindo dele era realmente preocupante. O loiro não conseguia ficar muito tempo em silêncio nem se a vida dependesse disso. Quando chegaram no quarto de Albus, ele trancou a porta e o olhou.

O moreno engoliu em seco e sentiu um friozinho estranho na barriga ao olhar para ele de volta.

"Porque trancou a porta?" Perguntou para o loiro debilmente, recuando um pouco para trás quando ele se aproximou. Acabou batendo as costas na parede e Scorpius o olhou demoradamente.

"Eu atravessei um oceano por você" explicou ele, passando a ponta dos dedos pelo maxilar do amigo até envolver seus cabelos com os dedos. "E cada vez tenho mais certeza que não viveria sem você. Amizades não são assim tão fortes."

Albus abriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas encontrou-se sem palavras. O corpo de Scorpius colou-se ao seu de maneira lenta, prensando-o contra a parede. O moreno abaixou o olhar, envergonhado, e o loiro lhe segurou pelo queixo, fazendo-o erguer o rosto.

"Como eu pude ser tão cego?" Perguntou-se baixinho, abrindo um sorriso. "Eu gosto de você."

Albus não teve tempo de dizer nada antes de sentir seus lábios serem cobertos pelos de Scorpius.

Não foi exatamente um beijo que o deixou de pernas bambas e vendo estrelas, com o corpoem chamas. Seusdentes bateram dolorosamente um contra o outro com a ansiedade de Scorpius e demorou algum tempo até que conseguissem entrar em sincronização.

A língua de Scorpius era quente e áspera contra a sua, seus lábios eram macios. Albus mantinha as mãos rentes ao corpo, sem coragem de tocá-lo. Já o loiro se animava rápido, e em poucos segundos já o segurava pela cintura e o puxava mais pra perto.

Um arrepio passou por seu corpo quando os lábios macios e quentes de Scorpius começaram a explorar seu pescoço, descendo até a clavícula e deixando marcas vermelhas em sua pele pálida.

"Você poderia fingir que está gostando, pelo menos." O loiro disse após abandonar seu pescoço e encará-lo dentro dos olhos.

Albus piscou, sem entender. Ainda estava difícil pensar e a mão de Scorpius em sua bunda não facilitava as coisas.

"Hum?" Perguntou idiotamente. Seus lábios formigavam. Os do loiro estavam vermelhos e úmidos. Suas bochechas tingidas de rosa.

"Você está todo duro, Albus. E não no bom sentido, se é que me entende." Falou o amigo, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam sobre seus olhos para o lado. "Tenho que parar de agir por impulso. Desculpe-me." Scorpius ia se afastar quando Albus o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o.

"Eu quero..." disse baixinho, sentindo-se corar ainda mais. E suas palavras eram sinceras.

"Quer mesmo?" Perguntou duvidoso, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Quero."

Scorpius abriu mais um de seus sorrisos de todos os dentes e assentiu, puxando Albus para si novamente.

"Nunca transei com um homem antes." Scorpius sussurrou baixinho contra seu ouvido, puxando sua camisa pra cima.

Albus arregalou os olhos.

"Eu não disse que íamos transar! Eu pensei apenas em dar _alguns beijos_!" Indignou-se o moreno, impedindo-o de tirar sua camisa.

Scorpius girou os olhos, sorrindo enviesado.

"Pare de ser garotinha, Albus."

Scorpius se afastou alguns centímetros, desistindo de tirar a camisa do moreno – ele o impedia terminantemente – e tirou a própria. Albus sentiu ímpetos de virar o rosto, mas a pele nua de Scorpius era linda. Ele não era o que Albus chamaria de malhado. Era magro, alto, e os ossos de suas costelas criavam uma pequena saliência em sua pele, juntamente com o osso ilíaco no quadril.

Albus percebeu, envergonhado, que achava isso extremamente atraente.

Scorpius deve ter percebido também, pois o puxou novamente e o moreno ofegou ao ser pressionado contra seu peito. Seus lábios foram capturados novamente, com força, e havia desejo e vontade no beijo que trocavam. O loiro começou a tirar sua camisa e Albus deixou-se levar.

Tropeçaram pelo quarto até caírem sobre a cama. Scorpius por cima.

Sentando-se sobre o quadril do menor, começou a deslizar o dedo indicador pelo tronco pálido, circulando ocasionais sardas. Conseguia sentir a contração de seus músculos e isso o excitou, deixando sua calça apertada. Albus o encarava com os olhos abertos, os lábios inchados e suas mãos apertaram com força o lençol da cama.

"Está nervoso?" Perguntou.

"Eu acho que sim." Respondeu Albus, ansioso.

Scorpius rebolou um pouco sobre seu quadril, causando uma fricção que o arrepiou, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo. Suas pálpebras tremularam um pouco e o loiro sorriu.

"Gosta disso?" Perguntou maliciosamente.

"Eu... eu acho que sim." Confessou em voz baixa, sendo agraciado por um novo movimento dos glúteos do loiro esfregando-se sobre sua ereção. Scorpius segurou as mãos de Albus e as pousou no próprio peito.

"Você pode me tocar, sabe." Comentou com divertimento. Albus corou um pouco, mas deslizou as mãos sobre a pele macia do loiro, e dessa vez ele quem sentiu os músculos contraindo-se contra a palma.

Os olhos claros do loiro escureceram e ele começou a rebolar novamente contra sua ereção, e mesmo sobre as camadas de roupa era possível sentir o membro de Albus totalmente ereto. Era incrivelmente excitante saber que causara uma excitação daquelas em outro homem.

Quando Albus ergueu o próprio corpo, sentando-se sobre o colchão e fazendo-o circular as pernas sobre seu quadril no processo, o loiro ficou levemente tenso. Mesmo sempre se gabando sobre sua vida sexual, não havia dormido com muitas mulheres. Foram apenas duas em toda vida. E Albus era diferente de todas elas. Nenhuma parecia tão entregue como ele. Nenhuma nunca havia lhe deixado tão excitado antes.

Albus passou as mãos sobre seu pescoço e enterrou os dedos em seu cabelo, colando seus lábios de maneira hesitante e retraída, o que apenas fez Scorpius sorrir e inverter as posições, deixando-o em seu colo.

"Você é tão lindo." Sussurrou baixinho contra seus lábios, usando a ponta dos dedos para circular seu rosto. Albus corou e revirou os olhos, apoiando os joelhos sobre o colchão ao lado de cada coxa do loiro.

"Cale a boca." Resmungou, soltando um gemido quando Scorpius chupou seu pescoço com força. Instintivamente pendeu a cabeça para o lado, deixando a região livre para exploração. As mãos do loiro deslizaram por suas costas, acariciando a região das omoplatas até a bacia, e pousaram por fim sobre o quadril, fazendo-o inclinar-se um pouco para trás.

Albus obedeceu ao pedido mudo e apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão. As mãos de Scorpius apertaram suas coxas e seus lábios tocaram de leve a barriga aveludada. Começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas, fazendo Albus remexer os quadris e arquear levemente as costas. O loiro desabotoou a calça de Albus, que mordeu o lábio inferior e o olhou.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou baixinho para o moreno, que apenas assentiu e suspirou ao sentir Scorpius deitá-lo sobre a cama para livrá-lo da calça. Tão logo a roupa foi jogada no chão, o loiro voltou a examinar minuciosamente o corpo do amigo.

Albus era lindo. Seus olhos absurdamente verdes brilhavam de um jeito que nunca vira antes, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados e suas bochechas rosadas. Ele estava com uma das mãos apoiada sobre o abdômen e com a outra sobre sua cintura. Os olhos do loiro deslizaram até sua ereção coberta pela cueca e sorriu enviesado ao perceber o volume mais que visível. Sentiu vontade de tocá-la, arrancar aquela peça de uma vez e fazê-lo seu, mas respirou fundo e voltou para seus braços, aconchegando-se entre suas pernas quando ele as abriu.

Suas ereções se tocaram e Scorpius gemeu baixo contra seu ouvido, apertando o corpo de Albus com mais força quando ele começou a remexer o quadril contra o seu de maneira inconsciente.

Lutando contra seu corpo que ordenava que Albus continuasse, o segurou pela cintura com força e impediu de prosseguir com os movimentos.

"Albus... Se você continuar com isso, vou terminar antes da hora."

"Oh!" Exclamou o moreno, corando um pouco e parando imediatamente de se mover. "Desculpe-me, eu só... está doloroso." Murmurou envergonhado.

"Eu sei, Albus. O meu está também." Sussurrou baixinho, capturando novamente seus lábios. Albus gemeu contra sua boca e enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços.

Alguns segundos depois o loiro interrompeu o beijo e começou a levantar da cama. Albus soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito e tentou puxá-lo pra si novamente, mas Scorpius apenas lhe deu um breve beijo antes de escapulir.

"Aprecie. Ninguém nunca antes teve um show tão enlouquecedor como o que você está presenciando agora." Anunciou em tom de brincadeira antes de desabotoar a calça. Albus sentiu-se corar e mordeu o lábio inferior, apoiando-se sobre os braços para fitá-lo.

Quando a calça caiu no chão e o olhar de Albus se fixou no volume da boxer do amigo, engoliu em seco e sentiu-se ligeiramente tenso.

"É tão grande quanto parece?" Perguntou em um sussurro, sentindo-se tolo por uma pergunta tão idiota.

Scorpius sorriu convencido e voltou para cama, ficando por cima de Albus e lhe roubando mais um beijo de dentes e língua, deslizando a mão por sua barriga e brincando com o elástico de sua cueca.

"Não." Negou o loiro, aproximando os lábios de sua orelha e mordendo-a de leve. "É maior."

"Isso não é hora pra brincadeira, Scorpius." Reclamou o moreno, cutucando-o de leve na barriga quando ele riu. "Pare com isso!"

"Mas foi engraçado seu olhar de terror." Explicou o loiro, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro. "Você é tão fofo..."

"Humm..." Murmurou Albus enquanto Scorpius passava a mão sobre seu corpo. Seus membros se tocavam por cima da cueca e choques eletricos passavam por seu corpo, fazendo-o cerrar os olhos e morder os lábios para não gemer alto demais. O loiro entrelaçou as mãos em seus cabelos e o fitou nos olhos por alguns segundos. Suas íris eram prata líquida e um arrepio atravessou o corpo menor em antecipação.

Scorpius se ajoelhou na cama e o fez fazer o mesmo. Albus sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ainda mais ao perceber que ele guiava suas mãos até a boxer que usava, instigando-o a abaixá-la. O moreno sentiu seu peito encher de um sentimento desconhecido ao perceber o que ele fazia. Scorpius estava tentando transmitir confiança naquele simples gesto de se despir completamente primeiro. Nenhuma de suas palavras tiveram mais peso do que aquela pequena atitude do loiro, e abrindo um sorriso pequeno, mais verdadeiro, voltou a colar os lábios aos dele enquanto abaixava a peça com mãos trêmulas.

Quando o amigo estava completamente despido, Albus não pode evitar encarar seu corpo nu. Scorpius era absolutamente lindo. Tão lindo que começou a se sentir tenso quando sua última peça de roupa começou a ser retirada por ele. Em poucos segundos encontrava-se na mesma situação: sem nada a lhes cobrir.

Scorpius o imitou e fitou seu corpo inteiro antes de puxá-lo pela cintura pra mais perto. Seus membros se tocaram e ambos gemeram, ofegantes e excitados.

"Eu preciso de você, Albus." Gemeu o loiro contra sua orelha, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço como se sentisse dor. "Preciso tanto de você..."

"Eu estou pronto." Assegurou o moreno, afastando-se e voltando a deitar na cama, estendendo as mãos para o loiro. "Eu quero você." Scorpius não precisou pensar duas vezes antes de voltar a se afundar nos braços do amigo. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas entreabertas e segurou a parte inferior de seus joelhos, erguendo-os um pouco. "Ei." Gemeu Albus, tentando fechar as pernas. "O que está fazendo?"

"Sexo" ironizou o loiro, mas logo assumiu uma expressão séria. "Não quero machucar você e não tem nenhum tipo de lubrificação por aqui."

Albus percebeu que estava em uma situação extremamente constrangedora. Scorpius o segurava pelos joelhos com as pernas abertas e o pênis roçando, vez ou outra, sua entrada. E agora falava sobre lubrificação como se fosse algo comum.

"Não importa." Assegurou o moreno, envergonhado. "Eu quero você, só isso." Scorpius sorriu e apoiou um de seus tornozelos no ombro, começando a distribuir leves beijos por sua perna.

"Não se preocupe, Albus." Sussurrou para o amigo com tranqüilidade. "Darei um jeito."

Albus apenas assentiu, sabendo que se Scorpius estava afirmando que daria um jeito, era porque ele definitivamente daria. Nem que pra isso precisasse ir até uma farmácia no meio da madrugada apenas para comprar um bastão de lubrificante. Sorrindo de leve com o pensamento, Albus retribuiu o olhar de confiança do amigo e o deixou separar suas pernas.

O que o moreno não esperava, entretanto, era que Scorpius lhe _lambesse_. O loiro voltou a segurá-lo pelos joelhos e o lubrificou com a saliva antes de chupar os próprios dedos. Albus o olhou, ofegante, quando o loiro voltou a se deitar sobre ele e procurou seus lábios, preparando-o lentamente com os dedos úmidos.

"Dói?" Scorpius perguntou baixinho ao observar a testa franzida do moreno.

"É claro que dói, Scorpius." Resmungou, enterrando as unhas no ombro pálido do loiro ao sentir uma descarga elétrica pelo corpo quando os dedos acertaram um ponto dentro de si. "_Droga_. Faça isso de novo." Pediu excitado. Scorpius obedeceu e voltou a tocar no mesmo local, fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer mais alto, quase não sentindo dor quando o terceiro dedo se juntou aos outros.

"Diga-me se doer." Pediu Scorpius, algum tempo depois, segurando-o pela cintura com uma das mãos e guiando sua ereção, já muito negligenciada, até a entrada do moreno. Começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, sem deixar de fitá-lo dentro dos olhos. "Relaxa. Farei ser bom." Sussurrou baixinho contra sua orelha, buscando sua mão sobre a cama e entrelaçando seus dedos.

O corpo de Albus, aos poucos, foi cedendo a invasão e Scorpius gemeu ao sentir-se totalmente dentro dele. Ofegante, passou as mãos sobre o corpo magro, dando atenção especial aos mamilos.

Seus movimentos começaram lentos. Scorpius segurou as coxas de Albus com força, investindo cada vez mais intensamente contra ele. O moreno aos poucos ia relaxando e a expressão de dor suavizando. O loiro o puxou para outro beijo. Um beijo desajeitado, mas intenso.

"Você é delicioso." Scorpius murmurou contra seus lábios, ofegante, fazendo-o corar. Gemeu ao sentir Scorpius acertá-lo no ponto certo mais uma vez e levou a mão até a própria ereção, estimulando-a ao sentir que estava perto do orgasmo.

Scorpius afundou o rosto em seu pescoço quando chegaram ao limite, e sua respiração fazia cócegas na pele suada de Albus. Seu coração batia com tanta força que conseguia sentir perfeitamente contra o seu.

"Uau" exclamou o loiro após normalizar a respiração. "Isso foi absolutamente incrível." Scorpius o olhou e afastou alguns cabelos molhados de sua testa. "Vamos fazer de novo!"

"Scorpius!" Censurou Albus, revirando os olhos. "Porque você é tão-"

"_Gostoso_?" Sugeriu, saindo de cima dele e puxando-o para o próprio peito. "Como eu demorei tanto pra perceber o que estava na minha cara? Você é tão... tão... _Droga_, não encontro uma palavra apropriada pra te descrever."

Albus abriu um sorriso meio sonolento.

"Você não vai dormir, né?" Scorpius o sacudiu de leve pelo ombro, mas Albus apenas se aconchegou mais ao corpo pálido e deixou-se levar pela inconsciência.

**x**

A primeira coisa que Albus teve consciência quando abriu os olhos foi do sol forte que entrava pela janela. A segunda foi de um braço possessivo circulando sua cintura em um abraço apertado. Sentindo-se corar um pouco, se afastou delicadamente de Scorpius e apoiou-se de lado, sobre o cotovelo, para olhá-lo.

Scorpius dormia tranquilamente e sua respiração era lenta e ritmada. Seu peito subia e descia delicadamente, e ele se remexeu um pouco quando Albus se afastou, virando o rosto um pouco pro lado e voltando a pegar no sono. Seus lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e sua expressão era suave, como se estivesse tendo um sonho bom. Encontrava-se completamente nu sobre os lençóis, sem nada para cobrir sua nudez, e o moreno, delicadamente, colocou uma das mãos sobre seu estômago, sentindo a pele aveludada contra a palma da mão.

Albus circulou a cicatriz saliente que ele tinha abaixo do peito com o polegar. Doía saber o quanto Scorpius sofrera no passado por sua saúde delicada. Aquela cicatriz era a prova do quanto a vida era frágil. E se ele não conseguisse a transfusão? E se ele não estivesse com Albus agora? E se eles não houvessem se conhecido? O moreno sentiu o peito se apertar só com a possibilidade de não ter Scorpius consigo. Ele sentiria falta do amigo mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Era como se em sua vida inteira estivesse esperando por ele. Alguém com sua energia para arrancá-lo da bolha onde vivia. Alguém para alegrá-lo e se preocupar com ele sem esperar nada em troca, pelo simples sentimento do amor incondicional e puro. Mesmo com todas as brincadeiras e frases mal comportadas, Scorpius era exatamente isso: _puro_.

O loiro era a primeira pessoa que vinha a sua cabeça quando acordava, e repassava, antes de dormir, momentos em que estivera com ele. Olhando-o agora, deitado sobre a cama com os cabelos bagunçados e suspirando tranqüilo, se perguntou como não reparara antes que estava apaixonado por ele. Era tão óbvio. Sentimentos como o que sentia por Scorpius não sentia por nenhum de seus primos. Era mais forte, por mais errado que isso pudesse parecer até na sua cabeça.

Scorpius era segurança. Era alguém que Albus sempre correria quando precisasse de um abraço. Scorpius era alguém com quem Albus não se conseguia imaginar longe. Ambos eram tão opostos. Enquanto Scorpius precisava, a cada segundo, de confirmação sobre a amizade dos dois, Albus sabia que ele jamais o abandonaria. Enquanto Scorpius o perguntava se ficaria com ele pra sempre, Albus lia a resposta em seus olhos. E mesmo sem a intenção, Scorpius era terrivelmente romântico. Não em palavras, mas em atitudes.

Pensando com frieza, sempre fora óbvio os sentimentos do loiro por ele. Era visível em seus olhos e em suas atitudes.

Ele voltou a se remexer na cama e abriu os olhos, fitando-o diretamente. Seus olhos, à luz do sol, eram azul escuro. Tão parecido com o céu que fitavam em Londres quando se encontravam e conversavam sobre besteiras a noite inteira sobre o capô do carro, que Albus perdeu um pouco o fôlego. Scorpius lhe sorriu, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos, e colocou a mão sobre a de Albus, em seu peito.

"Bom dia." Murmurou baixinho para o moreno. "Você está bem?"

"Bom dia, Scorpius." Saudou Albus, corando um pouco com a pergunta. "Eu estou bem sim, obrigado."

Scorpius sentou-se sobre a cama e o moreno sentiu o rosto um pouco mais quente ao perceber que ambos continuavam nus. O loiro passou a ponta dos dedos delicadamente por seu rosto antes de pousá-la em seu pescoço.

"Você meio que apagou ontem." Disse, abrindo um sorrisinho enviesado. "Acho que peguei muito pesado com você."

"Eu estou bem." Repetiu um pouquinho emburrado. Scorpius deslizou as mãos por suas costas e o puxou para seu colo, fazendo-o circular seu quadril com as pernas. "Scorpius!" Exclamou, tentando afastá-lo.

"Onde está seu colega de quarto?" Ignorando o protesto do amigo, começou a beijá-lo no pescoço enquanto deslizava as mãos para seus glúteos, puxando-o para mais perto.

"Ele raramente dorme aqui em dias de festa. Deve ter caído drogado em algum lugar." Explicou, gemendo baixinho e cerrando os olhos quando Scorpius cutucou-o com o dedo entre as nádegas.

"Vamos aproveitar enquanto ele não chega, temos que almoçar com papai hoje."

Albus ia abrir a boca para protestar e dizer que antes precisava tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Scorpius, entretanto, não lhe deu tempo para nada antes de colar seus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**x**

Albus estava com vergonha de encarar Draco Malfoy nos olhos depois do que acontecera entre ele e seu filho.

Os dois tinham uma relação boa, mas nem sempre havia sido assim. No começo Draco implicara pelo filho ter se tornado amigo da _cria_ de Harry Potter. Albus percebeu que os dois realmente tinham uma relação tensa quando brigaram na delegacia, após ele e o loiro serem presos por invasão a propriedade privada. Felizmente Snape não prestou queixa, pois era um velho amigo de Draco, mesmo parecendo estar tentadoem colocar Harry em encrenca.

Mas a relação entre os dois melhorou com o tempo. A única pessoa que Draco Malfoy ouvia era o filho. Albus descobriu que a relação entre ele e Astória era fria, sem aquela verdadeira intimidade de casais. Mas ela era uma ótima mãe, o loiro não cansava de repetir. Por isso fora tão duro quando ela morreu, há algum tempo. Scorpius demorou até se recuperar totalmente, e às vezes era possível detectar saudade brilhando em seus olhos.

"Como anda a faculdade, Albus? As pessoas daqui são legais com você?" Draco indagou após a comida ser servida pela garçonete. Estavam em uma lanchonete simples por escolha de Scorpius, pois Draco queria ir almoçar em um restaurante importante e que custava uma pequena fortuna. Esse era o mal de pessoas nascidas em berço de ouro: nunca conseguiam se livrar totalmente do espírito gastador.

"Ah, as coisas andam ótimas Sr. Malfoy." Recitou, sorrindo um pouco para o homem mais velho. "Desculpe por ser o culpado de ter tido que largar tudo em Londres."

"Não tem problema." Tranqüilizou, mexendo em sua comida com o garfo e fazendo uma expressão meio nauseada. Draco olhou para o filho que comia como se a refeição fosse um manjar dos Deuses e fez uma careta, levemente ultrajado. "Esse lugar não deve nem ter higiene."

"Pai!" Exclamou Scorpius após engolir. "Você nem ao menos experimentou a comida!"

"Não estou exatamente interessado nela." Respondeu, largando o garfo sobre o prato com um estrépito. Albus olhou para a própria comida e sentiu o estômago se contrair um pouquinho. Nunca foi do tipo _frescurento_, mas depois de ouvir o que o Sr. Malfoy dissera sobre higiene perdera totalmente a vontade de comer. Sabia que era sua Síndrome falando mais alto, e mesmo lutando contra ela, às vezes era difícil ignorá-la.

"Albus, você não está com fome?" Scorpius perguntou delicadamente, colocando uma das mãos sobre sua coxa por baixo da mesa e olhando-o nos olhos. "Você está bem? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer comer em outro lugar? Eu realmente não me importo..."

"Scorpius..." Resmungou envergonhado com a preocupação do loiro em frente a Draco, que apenas olhava para a cena com uma sobrancelha franzida. "Pare com isso, eu estou ótimo."

Scorpius ia dizer alguma coisa quando foi interrompido pelo celular de Draco.

"Potter." Ele disse lentamente ao olhar o visor do aparelho. "Oi."

"Porque meu pai está ligando para o seu?" Perguntou para Scorpius baixinho, franzindo o cenho. O loiro apenas deu de ombros.

"Vai ver os dois tem um caso." Brincou, abrindo um sorriso. "Como nós."

"Meu consultório está fechado porque estou _viajando_." Draco disse, e Albus agradeceu mentalmente por ele não ter ouvido o que o loiro havia dito. Ouviu, claramente, a voz do pai do outro lado da linha: _Viajando? Sem me avisar? Onde você está, Malfoy?_

Draco corou um pouco e pigarreou, limpando a garganta.

"Estou nos Estados Unidos. Scorpius queria ver Albus. Ele está aqui comigo, estamos almoçando." Draco afastou o celular da orelha como se Harry estivesse gritando, e ele realmente estava. "Olha, depois conversamos, está bem? Quero terminar de almoçar." E desligou o telefone antes de esperar uma resposta.

"Então, sobre o que estávamos falando antes?"

Albus lançou um olhar de soslaio para Scorpius, que olhava para o pai com uma sobrancelha erguida. O loiro desviou o olhar e bebeu um gole do suco que já estava esquentando sobre a mesa.

"Você não tem um caso com o Sr. Potter, tem?" Indagou o loiro, acusador. Draco engasgou com o suco e tossiu algumas vezes antes de se recuperar, olhando para o filho com os olhos arregalados.

"_O quê?_"

"Você sabe: _um caso_. Transar regularmente e..."

"Scorpius!" Draco o interrompeu, parecendo irritado. "Você não fala sobre_transar_ na frente do próprio pai." O loiro deu de ombros, abrindo um daqueles sorrisos que Albus identificava como algo ruim. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa comprometedora e Albus tinha absolutamente certeza sobre o quê.

"Albus e eu estamos namorando, então tudo okay se você estiver junto com o Harry. Podemos morar juntos, o que acha?"

"Scorpius!" Reclamou Albus, olhando para o garoto com raiva. "Eu não me lembro de ter aceitado namorar com você em nenhum momento. E esse não é o tipo de notícia que se dá assim do nada."

"Como assim você _não aceitou namorar comigo_?" Perguntou o loiro, parecendo também irritado com a negação do amigo. "Pensei que depois do que aconteceu fosse óbvio que estivéssemos namorando!"

"Então você pensou errado, porque eu não ouvi nenhum pedido e muito menos aceitei entrar em um relacionamento com você."

Scorpius o olhou, ultrajado.

"Então o que você quer é um pedido?" Ironizou, rodando os olhos. "Você quer namorar comigo?"

Albus estava pronto para abrir a boca e responder um mal criado _não_ quando Draco pigarreou novamente, chamando a atenção dos dois. O moreno corou um pouco ao se dar conta que ele ainda estava na mesa e voltou a se ajeitar sobre o banco.

"Então vocês finalmente começaram a namorar?" Perguntou ele com resignação. "Isso até que demorou a acontecer. Eu e o seu pai estávamos nos perguntando quando vocês assumiriam essa relação." Albus abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado, e Scorpius virou-se para olhar o pai.

"Você não está com raiva então?"

"É claro que não, Scorpius." Draco apenas abriu um de seus sorrisinhos enviesados, idêntico ao do filho, e balançou a cabeça. "Agora vamos embora daqui, estou morrendo de fome e quero uma comida descente."

Scorpius nem pensou em protestar, apenas sorriu para o pai e sussurrou baixo contra o ouvido de Albus:

"Tudo vai dar certo agora."

**x**

"Ei, porque você me deu uma_webcam_?" Perguntou Albus olhando para o objeto.

"Pra gente fazer sexo virtual." Explicou Scorpius com um grande sorriso. Albus revirou os olhos.

"Você não está falando sério." Balançando a cabeça, Albus lhe deu um pequeno soco no ombro. O loiro o olhou com indignação.

A semana havia passado mais rápido do que gostariam e logo estavam se despedindo novamente. Scorpius tinha aquele olhar de quem sofreria por cada segundo até que voltassem a se reencontrar e Albus sentia-se ligeiramente triste. Acostumara-se com o _namorado_ por perto e era difícil se desapegar dele agora. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas se conteve. Mesmo sabendo que o loiro não se importaria, ver dois homens se beijando em um local público não era visto com bons olhos. Talvez nunca fosse.

Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar como se soubesse exatamente o que estava pensando e rodou um pouco os olhos, puxando-o para um abraço apertado, quente e seguro. Albus afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo a pele macia e o cheiro único.

"Você sabe, vamos nos ver logo." Murmurou baixinho contra a orelha de Scorpius, sentindo-o se arrepiar um pouco.

"Parece uma eternidade." Albus identificou as palavras e sorriu um pouco, respirando fundo e afastando-se.

"Até mais, Scorpius."

"Até mais, Alby."

**x**

Albus arrastava sua mala pelo chão do aeroporto enquanto procurava os pais e Scorpius na aglomeração de pessoas que o rodeava. Nunca se sentia muito bem no meio de tantas pessoas. Com um suspiro, ficou na ponta dos dedos e inconscientemente abriu um sorriso ao avistar uma cabeleira loira lhe acenando.

Scorpius vinha em sua direção rapidamente, Harry e Ginny logo atrás. O moreno arregalou um pouco os olhos ao observar a camiseta que ele usava.

_I (love) my boyfriend._

"Como eu senti sua falta!" Murmurou o loiro assim que o alcançou, puxando-o para um abraço.

"Scorpius, você por acaso quer ser espancado por algum grupo homofóbico?" Perguntou para o namorado assim que ele o deixou respirar. Scorpius apenas deu de ombros, dando espaço para que Ginny abraçasse o filho.

"Você está muito magro, Albus. Tem se alimentado direitinho?"

"Ginny!" Resmungou Harry, afastando a mulher pelo braço após uma série de perguntas dela para o filho. "Albus, como eu senti sua falta!"

"Pai!" Exclamou feliz, e o abraçou com força, logo sendo retribuído.

"Toda essa união familiar é linda e tal, mas podemos ir logo embora? Estou congelando!" Falou Scorpius, entrelaçando o braço ao de Albus e puxando-o para acompanhá-lo.

Seus pais souberam de seu relacionamento com Scorpius um dia após terem revelado a Draco. Ginny havia aceitado com tranqüilidade. Não era uma pessoa presa a ideais ou que ligava muito para o que a sociedade poderia ou não pensar. Era do tipo que mataria alguém pela felicidade do filho e Albus a amava tanto por isso que doía.

Harry, entretanto, já esperava por isso, mas ficara ligeiramente aborrecido com o filho por Draco ter sido o primeiro a saber dos dois, e não ele. Albus achava a implicância entre eles engraçada, e começava a imaginar se Scorpius estava realmente certo ao perguntar se os dois tinham um caso. Nenhum dos dois, entretanto, dizia nada a respeito.

Ignorando momentaneamente os pensamentos que passavam por sua cabeça, olhou para Scorpius e sorriu.

"Vamos nos encontrar no lugar de sempre mais tarde?" Sugeriu. Scorpius apenas assentiu, piscando-lhe um olho.

**x**

Albus estava sentado no chão de terra quando Scorpius desceu do carro e andou rapidamente até ele, sentando-se em seu colo e procurando seus lábios com vontade e desejo. O moreno se assustou com a intensidade do loiro, mas rapidamente começou a retribuir.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu senti saudade de te tocar." Sussurrou Scorpius, algum tempo depois, contra seus lábios já inchados. Estava escuro e era lua cheia. Ela brilhava intensamente no céu, parecendo tão próxima que Albus se perguntou se era real ou fruto de sua imaginação entorpecida pelo cheiro do loiro.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta..." Murmurou Albus, enterrando os dedos contra seus cabelos e suspirando quando foi agarrado com força pelas costas. "Tanto Scorpius..."

O loiro se afastou alguns segundos para olhá-lo dentro dos olhos. Albus se deitou no chão e Scorpius se ajeitou em cima dele, apoiando os antebraços por cima de seus ombros e roçando seus lábios de leve. Os olhos de Scorpius brilhavam intensamente.

"Você é meu pra sempre, certo?" Ronronou o loiro.

"Sou seu pra sempre, Scorpius." Concordou Albus, sorrindo de leve. Estar sob o céu azul escuro dos olhos de Scorpius era tudo o que poderia querer pra sempre.

"Isso soa como um plano." Disse Scorpius, retribuindo seu sorriso.

"É o primeiro dos vários planos que vamos realizar juntos." Falou o moreno, enlaçando seu quadril com as pernas.

Scorpius abriu ainda mais seu sorriso e assentiu antes de colar seus lábios em outro um beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>Aiiiiiiiiiiiii ... buaaaaaaaaaaa. To chorando litros pq essa historia hiper fofa e perfeita acabouu..

Deh pq tinha que acabar justo agora? Aii amiga ta tudo perfeito, o sentimento compartilhado a mostra das atitudes revelando o amor q ambos sentiam um pelo outro, ficou tudo showww! pirei gente lendo tudo o q a nossa linda autora escreveu, Fiquei mais que grata amiga por betar essa fic amavel !

E a NC ta demais, por mais q eu goste das posições ao contrario, nada do q vc escreveu me impediu de amar cada palavra sua aqui. Vc é show e merece milhões de reviews.. e gente vamos encher muito a paciência da Deh pra ela postar algum extra neh... poxa quem ai num ficou curioso sobre o q o Scorpius ira fazer de agora em diante, se realmente existe um caso pinhonico entro o Sr Potter e o Sr Malfoy ahusahushuahs .. aii seria TUTOOO ter um extra amiga.. Fico muito feliz por pessoas terem elogiado a fic e acompanhado, tbm fizeram o meu dia pq a Débora merece cada palavra de incentivo.

E ahhhhhhhhhhhh eu betei tudinho #hsauhsua pula saltitante por ter conseguido betar a tempo da postagem. Gente eu trabalho sobre pressão viu HAUHSUAHSUAHSUH a Deh é uma tirana hsuashuahsua Aiii zuera amiga. Fico extremamente contente por te acompanhar em teus trabalhos viu^^

Reviews e saudades de ti amiga/ouvinte/companheira da zuera/ namorada/ amante hsuhsuahsuah ... e muitas coisas mais xD.

**Nota da Autora:** Uau, acabou!

Queria deixar claro que li sobre as Estrelas em um Mangá, e os créditos são todos dele.

Esse capítulo deveria ter saído muito antes se eu não tivesse travado legal na NC dos dois. Essa NC (mesmo estando uma porcaria) foi a coisa mais trabalhosa que eu já escrevi em toda minha vida. Ela demorou **uma semana** pra ser concluída. Então, por favor, façam de conta que gostaram, me farão extremamente feliz.

O que eu quis passar nesse capítulo foi que o amor é perfeito justamente por ser imperfeito. Que o amor não são palavras, e sim atitudes. Evitei usar a frase _eu amo você_ porque ela se tornou algo sem importância, que nos dias de hoje é usada por nada, por pessoas que nem ao menos sabem o que significa. Eu acho que consegui passar bem a importância que o Albus tinha na vida do Scorpius.

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram o primeiro e segundo capítulo. Eu fiquei muito feliz em receber cada uma das reviews.

E, ah, sei que o cap. pode ter parecido um pouco corrido. Eu queria colocar mil e uma outras coisas aqui, mas não queria que ficasse muito grande, então...

Obrigada a Paulawot pela pela betagem.

Até a próxima, seus lindos.


	4. Capítulo Extra

**Autora: **Debi Kvothe**  
>Shipper: <strong>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter**  
>Classificação: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>IMPORTANTE:<strong> Acontece antes do término da faculdade do Albus. Provavelmente, umas 5 semanas depois que os dois se despediram, após começarem a namorar.

**Azul Escuro**

_Você me quer; você se apaixonou por mim, você está louco por mim__  
><em>Você não pode escapar; eu capturei você<em> **—** _embaixo da minha pele.__

**Capítulo Extra**

Albus Potter encarou seu reflexo em frente ao espelho. Ajeitou nervosamente os cabelos e bateu a porta do banheiro do quarto que dividia com Gordon Barrett, que naquele momento estava em mais uma das festas da faculdade. Ele tinha o estranho hábito de se embebedar e se drogar até que desmaiasse, por isso o moreno sabia que dificilmente ele voltaria para o quarto naquela noite. Mas isso não o impediu de trancar a porta antes de sentar na cama e puxar o notebook nervosamente para o colo.

Estava tenso.

Scorpius havia lhe enviado um _e-mail_, mandando que ele entrasse no computador às 23h00, pois ambos fariam loucuras até tarde. Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou escapar que passaria a noite sozinho no dormitório? Era um milagre, na verdade, que ele não tivesse pegado o primeiro avião para encontrá-lo. Tudo que pretendia era passar a noite inteira falando com ele no telefone, pois nunca podiam falar muito tempo sem seu colega de quarto reclamando do barulho. Mas quando as coisas tinham desandado tanto? Era inaceitável. Pretendia dizer que não fariam nada que envolvesse usar as mãos, quando percebeu que Scorpius havia entrado e o chamava para uma conversa.

Aceitou, com o coração na mão. Sempre se sentia assim quando falava com ele. A ansiedade, o nervosismo, as borboletas no estômago... Estava tudo lá. Era uma sensação boa, não podia negar. Sorriu para a tela do computador. Ajeitou a _webcam_ em cima do notebook, nervoso, e soltou um suspiro baixo, obrigando-se a ficar calmo.

Aquele era Scorpius, e mesmo sendo meio louco, ele jamais o obrigaria a nada. O problema era justamente que Albus sabia que, se ele pedisse, jamais conseguiria lhe negar nada. Principalmente se ele fizesse aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado que ele sabia fazer muito bem. Mordeu o lábio e inclinou-se sobre a tela quando percebeu que ele agora o chamava para uma conversa de vídeo.

Scorpius já estava sorrindo quando finalmente conseguiu vê-lo. E o sorriso apenas abriu ainda mais quando ele viu Albus ligeiramente corado. Ele estava com os cabelos loiros jogados displicentemente sob os olhos de um azul escuro, e aparentemente estava deitado de bruços na cama com o notebook em frente. Não usava camiseta, e suas clavículas eram fundas e bem desenhadas. E o sorriso...

"Como eu estava com saudade de você, Al!" Ele disse sorridente, e o moreno não conseguiu não retribuir o sorriso. Não quando as bochechas dele provavelmente ficariam doloridas. "Que bom que hoje você entrou na hora. Estava me perguntando se teria que mandar alguém te chamar de novo."

Scorpius se referia à vez em que haviam combinado conversar pelo computador e Albus, não tão inocentemente assim, havia se esquecido de entrar. O loiro surpreendentemente havia criado amigos dentro do campus e ligou para eles e, após explicar o que estava acontecendo, algumas garotas e garotos mal encarados haviam pegado o computador de Albus e o obrigado a se conectar com Scorpius.

"Obrigado! Fico devendo essa pra vocês" ele dissera com a maior cara de pau do mundo e quando foram deixados sozinhos novamente, ele começou a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era estranho e meio revoltante – quer dizer, Scorpius costumava ser um pouco controlador demais. Nada em excesso, mas se ele odiava alguma coisa era ser ignorado, principalmente por Albus.

Por mais que achasse que nunca se acostumaria com esse jeito dele, havia se acostumado. Ele era assim e uma parte de si achava esses defeitos fofos. Albus gostava, mesmo que jamais fosse admitir se perguntassem, que era gostoso se sentir cuidado e desejado.

"Não me lembre disso, se não quiser que eu me irrite com você" Albus respondeu, emburrado, e Scorpius riu, jogando a cabeça de leve pra trás. No movimento, seu pomo de adão se movimentou e Albus achou aquilo estranhamente excitante. Tratou de desviar os pensamentos para outra coisa, pois se continuasse com aquela linha de pensamentos, provavelmente não seria nenhum trabalho Scorpius persuadi-lo a fazer... _aquilo_ pelo computador. Seria vergonhoso, mas o moreno sentia tanta falta dele que provavelmente qualquer coisa seria melhor do que nada.

"Você sabe, se eu não visse esse seu sorriso de covinhas naquele instante acabaria surtando. Apenas lembrei que tinha alguns amigos que podiam ver se você tinha um tempinho pra falar comigo..."

"Um tempinho? Eles praticamente me pegaram no colo e me colocaram na frente do computador!" Disse acusador, e Scorpius abriu um sorriso enviesado, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. "Você tem sorte que eu sou calmo, senão..." deixou a frase morrer no ar, dramaticamente. Colocou o computador na cama e se sentou com perna de índio, ligeiramente emburrado. Ao contrário de Scorpius, vestia camiseta e a calça do pijama.

Scorpius sorriu e fez um gesto com as mãos, dispensando o assunto.

"O importante é que funcionou" disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. "Eu te vi e consegui dormir como não conseguia há muito tempo. Se bem que melei as calças porque sonhei com você, mas..."

"Scorpius!" Advertiu Albus, sentindo as bochechas pinicarem. Scorpius sorriu, os olhos azuis brilhando, e passou a língua sobre os lábios.

"Eu sou um grande filho da puta, eu sei. Mas adoro ver você corando assim, então estou perdoado, certo?" Perguntou inocentemente, e Albus quase podia ver seus cílios batendo. Balançando a cabeça, resolveu simplesmente ignorar o assunto.

"Ah, Albus! Você já leu o novo HQ do _Iron Man_? Eu comprei e é incrível! Lembrei de você na hora, tenho certeza que vai amar. Tem um momento que..."

Albus deixou de ouvi-lo, ligeiramente chocado. Como assim _HQ_ do _Iron Man_? Era disso que ele ia conversar? Quer dizer... aonde estava aquilo de _loucuras até tarde_? Scorpius estava somente brincando? Ele não queria nada daquilo? Então porque havia se insinuado?

Então Albus percebeu que aquela sensação na boca do estômago era decepção. Decepção porque se Scorpius quisesse fazer alguma coisa, ele teria aproveitado aquela brecha, e não mudado totalmente de assunto para falar de histórias em quadrinho. Encarou-o novamente. Ele parecia empolgado enquanto falava, e Albus tentou colocar uma expressão de quem estava prestando atenção, mas na verdade estava admirando seu pescoço e braços nus. O pomo de adão que subia e descia tentadoramente, os mamilos que estavam ligeiramente rígidos por estarem roçando no lençol da cama...

_Droga_.

Albus não era assim normalmente. Passara dezoito anos de sua vida sem qualquer tipo de contato sexual – e não contava sua mão. Mas depois que havia dormido com Scorpius e sabia o que poderia sentir quando estava com ele... resumidamente, sua mão não era mais o suficiente.

E pensar que um dia chegou a pensar que era quase assexuado...

Scorpius pareceu perceber que Albus estava meio aéreo, pois lhe lançou um olhar esquisito, meio aborrecido e meio curioso.

"Você tá bem, Al? Deve ter alguma coisa muito errada pra você não se animar com HQs." Disse sincero, e Albus intimamente concordou. Realmente alguma coisa estava muito errada dentro dele. E essa coisa queimava. Por algum motivo, Albus ficou bravo com Scorpius.

"Era isso?" Perguntou com leve desdém para o loiro, que somente ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você queria que eu entrasse só pra falar de quadrinho?"

Scorpius pareceu, por alguns segundos, surpreso com o tom do moreno, mas tentou disfarçar a surpresa e se sentou na cama, puxando o notebook para mais perto. Albus engoliu em seco, porque conseguiu perceber, por sob o tecido fino da calça de seu pijama, que ele não estava usando cueca. Que tipo de pervertido não usava cueca pra dormir?

"Você está bravo?" Indagou meio perplexo e confuso, fazendo Albus sentir as bochechas corarem um pouco. Será que ele ligaria dois mais dois e notaria que ele estava com raiva por não estar fazendo o que o loiro dissera que iriam fazer?

Sentiu-se idiota. Albus nunca nem ao menos pensara em fazer aquilo algum dia. Scorpius às vezes dava a entender algumas coisas, mas nunca realmente insistiu, e o moreno acreditava que era por causa da relutância dele em fazer aquilo _daquela_ maneira. Mas agora Albus queria, estava excitado e olhá-lo apenas deixava tudo ainda mais intenso. Pensou em falar sobre o que estava incomodando, mas teria coragem? Provavelmente não...

"Não estou com raiva" declarou com um suspiro derrotado. Não teria coragem de começar qualquer coisa do tipo. Algo assim era de se esperar de Scorpius, não de Albus. E se ele o achasse algum tipo de pervertido? Ou pior ainda, e se o achasse vulgar? Não estava preparado para aquilo.

"Vamos, eu não te conheci ontem!" Teimou Scorpius, e coçou o pescoço de leve. A área rapidamente ficou vermelha e Albus tinha certeza que seus olhos haviam escurecido. "Você tá todo distraído desde que começamos a conversar e-" Scorpius parou de falar imediatamente e fez uma expressão como se estivesse entendido tudo. "Você encontrou alguém? É isso? Você conheceu alguém e agora está me tratando assim? Você tá pensando nela, é isso?"

Albus balançou a cabeça e sentiria vontade de rir dele se não estivesse aborrecido.

"É claro que não, Scorpius. Até onde eu sei, tenho namorado." Alfinetou, mas Scorpius não parecia muito convencido ainda. Ele fez um bico gracioso e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Espero não ter que ir aí quebrar a cara de alguém. Quando for aí, a única coisa que pretendo quebrar é sua cama." Murmurou maliciosamente. Albus corou.

O assunto havia voltado. Na verdade sempre voltava. Scorpius realmente gostava de deixar Albus constrangido. Resolveu, então, se aproveitar daquela oportunidade e esperava que funcionasse. Seus dedos já formigavam. Um bolo de ansiedade desceu até a boca de seu estômago e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar, mesmo estando ligeiramente trêmulo.

"Você sente falta... de _mim_?" Perguntou num sussurro, tentando parecer sensual. Scorpius riu e mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo estranhar a pergunta.

"Eu digo que sinto sua falta todos os dias, Albus" disse pacientemente, sorrindo. "É claro que eu sinto. Muita."

"Não" negou Albus, achando mais difícil do que imaginara a principio criar algum tipo de _clima_. Não poderia simplesmente dizer que queria experimentar como seria fazer esse tipo de sexo _virtual_, ou fosse lá o nome que dessem para isso. "Você sente falta de me_... tocar_?" Perguntou envergonhado, torcendo as mãos.

Scorpius sentou mais ereto na cama e parecia olhar Albus fixamente pela tela. Albus soltou um suspiro trêmulo quando ele respondeu, numa voz ligeiramente rouca.

"É claro que eu sinto, mas porque está perguntando isso agora?"

O moreno nunca achou que o namorado pudesse ser tão lento em entender aonde queria chegar com toda aquela conversa.

"Eu sinto vontade de tocar você, também" disse de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem, e Scorpius parecia um pouco confuso pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Ele voltou a coçar o pescoço e a pele avermelhada chamava a atenção de Albus de maneira incrível. "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui."

"E o que faria se eu estivesse aí?" Ele perguntou com malícia, mas Albus sabia que ele ainda não estava levando tudo àquilo a sério, e também sabia que no momento que não desviasse do assunto, como sempre fazia, ele talvez começasse a perceber o que o moreno queria.

Mas Albus nunca fora muito bom naquele lance de sedução, e não sabia o que responder. E se ele risse? O rejeitasse?

"Eu beijaria você" murmurou, ficando ainda mais vermelho. Não teve mais coragem de encarar Scorpius e suspirou, frustrado. Esperava intimamente que ele não quebrasse o clima, fugindo novamente do assunto.

"Me beijaria onde?"

Albus olhou novamente para a tela. Ele estava sentado no colchão e o moreno conseguia ver seu corpo quase inteiro, assim como Scorpius também conseguia vê-lo. Desejou por tudo não estar separado dele por um oceano, naquele instante.

"Onde você quisesse que eu beijasse."

Scorpius passou a língua nos lábios, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o que Albus pretendia com tudo aquilo. Ele abriu um sorriso safado e, _droga_, o sorriso realmente combinava com ele, deixando-o ainda mais bonito e Albus ainda mais ansioso.

O loiro deslizou a mão quase casualmente pela própria coxa, parando bem próximo da virilha. Albus engoliu em seco.

"Onde eu quisesse?" Perguntou novamente, inocentemente. "Você pode adivinhar onde eu gostaria de receber seus beijos?"

Albus respirou fundo e resolveu que precisava se mexer para que aquilo acontecesse. Talvez Scorpius estivesse hesitando justamente por imaginar que a qualquer momento o moreno falaria que estava apenas brincando.

"Tenho uma vaga ideia" murmurou. "Porque não me mostra onde?" Albus mordeu o lábio inferior com força, deixando-o vermelho e Scorpius, quase que automaticamente, levou a mão ao próprio membro por sob o tecido fino da calça, que agora pouco disfarçava a situação que se encontrava. Ele ostentava uma ereção e Albus suspirou desejoso, percebendo que estava no mesmo estado.

Ergueu o quadril um pouco, tentando parecer que estava apenas buscando por uma posição mais confortável, apenas para que ele conseguisse ver o quão excitado também estava.

"Você quer minha boca aí?" Perguntou Albus já meio inebriado pelas sensações do momento. E excitado. Incrivelmente excitado.

"Eu quero sua boca aqui. _Porra_, eu quero muito sua boca aqui." Sussurrou roucamente, apertando sua ereção e massageando-a lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do moreno. "Tira a roupa, Al. Quero você sem nada."

Albus gemeu com as palavras, querendo saber se era normal sentir seu membro latejar apenas pela voz dele. Tirou a camisa e jogou no chão, logo em seguida se livrando da calça. Olhou para a tela do computador quando tocou o elástico da cueca, imaginando se deveria fazer algum suspense antes de abaixá-la só para esquentar um pouco mais o clima. Já tinha visto algo assim em _The Big Bang Theory_.

Scorpius parecia hipnotizado por sua imagem, e Albus mordeu o lábio inferior antes de se decidir por abaixar de vez a peça – não conseguiria agir sensualmente nem se quisesse. Suas mãos tremiam e estava nervoso.

Seu pênis estava duro, e o moreno viu Scorpius apertar a base de seu próprio membro quando o namorado finalmente jogou a cueca no chão, ao lado da cama.

Agora Albus não sabia o que fazer. O que queria fazer era se masturbar até que conseguisse alívio para sua excitação, mas não o fez porque não sabia se podia fazer. Queria que Scorpius falasse o que queria que fizesse...

"O que você queria que eu estivesse fazendo agora, Al?" Perguntou o namorado com voz rouca, e a mão dele começou a deslizar lentamente pelo próprio membro, fora da calça, que expelia um líquido pela ponta. Albus ofegou, a cabeça girando deliciosamente com a visão.

"Eu queria que você estivesse... dentro de mim." Murmurou sincero, e recebeu um gemido de Scorpius em resposta. Sentiu cada pelo do corpo se arrepiar com o som e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, levou a própria mão ao pênis e passou a se masturbar lentamente, observando-o.

"Passa a mão no seu corpo, Al. Finge que sou eu." Pediu o loiro, roucamente, e Albus não estava racionando direito, porque deixou a mão livre escorrer pelo pescoço, deslizar pelas clavículas até pousar sobre um de seus mamilos sensíveis, que apertou de leve e arqueou as costas quando sentiu que o clímax estava perto mesmo tendo se tocado por tão pouco tempo.

"Como eu queria estar dentro de você agora..." Scorpius disse após alguns segundos onde os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram os ofegos e gemidos dos dois. Albus tentou segurar o orgasmo por mais alguns minutos, mas foi impossível. Percebeu, após voltar novamente a si, que estava deitado na cama e olhou para a tela do computador, corado. Scorpius sorria, mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e alinhados. Ele estava passando um lenço de papel pelo estômago e Albus, sentindo as bochechas pinicarem, fez o mesmo.

"Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse aceitar uma coisa dessas!" Disse, um pouco impressionado. "E, wow, foi intenso! Que tal a gente fazer de novo? Vamos sussurrar agora o que um queria que o outro fizesse. Por exemplo "eu quero que você enfie um-"

"Scorpius!" Advertiu Albus, acanhado. Pulou da cama e foi buscar pela cueca no chão. Quando voltou pra frente do computador, já devidamente alinhado, percebeu que Scorpius já recolocara a própria calça.

"Você é um grande filho da puta, Albus Potter! Se já estava difícil aguentar a vontade que estava de você, agora tudo piorou mil vezes." Ele parecia chateado, e Albus rodou os olhos. Até se deixou abrir um sorriso, com o coração quente. "Se eu aparecer por aí amanhã, a culpa é toda sua."

"Não diga bobagens, Scorp. Vamos, estou com sono e quero dormir."

"O quê?" Perguntou perplexo, ajeitando-se na cama. "Nem pense em fechar esse computador! Vamos fazer de novo. Vamos, tire essa camisa e..."

Albus não o deixou terminar. Sorrindo sapeca, fechou a página e encerrou a conversa. Colocou o notebook em cima da mesa de cabeceira e suspirou.

Estava tentando dormir quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Já sabendo quem era, apenas abriu, com o coração um pouco acelerado.

_Quando eu te pegar... você provavelmente não vai conseguir sentar por um mês!_

Albus abriu um sorriso desdenhoso antes de tirar a bateria do celular e jogá-lo junto ao notebook. Se não estivesse enganado, amanhã veria o namorado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora<strong>: Eu estava deitava, certo dia, lembrei da fanfic e, absolutamente do nada, percebi que queria escrever um extra pra cá. Ficou bobo, meio pervertido e totalmente nonsense, mas... Obrigada por ler, e espero que tenham gostado! Ah, a música lá em cima, é TVXQ, Mirotic.

Eu percebi que muitas pessoas disseram ficar curiosas sobre o que aconteceu entre o Draco e o Harry, depois daquela ligação na lanchonete, portanto, como ando louca pra escrever esses dias, se quiserem que eu faça outro extra sobre os dois, só me mandarem por reviews que tento postar ainda esse mês.

Beijão, querido(a)s. Até a próxima.


End file.
